Supernatural
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happens when a mission turns into a rescue mission and the helpless victim turns out to be not so helpless, Jade is about to be sucked into a world she didnt even know existed until the Winchester Boys stumbled across her...and she stumbles across hidden abilities she never knew she had. Can Dean and Sam figure out why the demons want her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean his voice bellowed with the echo from the abandoned house there was no reply, He kept calling the worry and panic rising in his voice the voice bounced off the walls. My eyes fluttered open I took in a breath and groaned slightly my head was killing me, I went to touch it but released I couldn't move my hands I went to sit up and realized I was chained down. I struggled against the cuffs holding me, I was starting to get panicked I struggled more with no success I heard the voice. "SAM!"

"H-Hello? Is somebody there?" I called out I noticed that my throat was sore from lack of water,

"Sammy?"

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed I heard quick footsteps and then there was a figure, "Help me please…where am I?" I asked struggling against the restraints he reached over undoing the restraints on my right arm. I caught movement behind him, "BEHIND YOU!" I screamed he turned just in time to get hit he went flying, the figure that had just sent him flying turned on me with dark eyes. I froze in slight terror he started towards me,

"Hey I'm the one you want come on over here" he hollered the figure ignored him coming closer; I reach blindly for the second restraint on my left arm. Just then I heard a gunshot I flinched at the loudness of it, the figure vanished from sight; he ran over to me and grabbed the restraint on my leg undoing it as I undid the one holding my arm. "Can you walk?" He asked in that deep voice again I can feel the bass run through his fingertips that was touching my shoulder,

"I-I think so" I said turning and getting off of the table like statue I was chained too, "My head just really hurts is all" he turned his face was close to mine I could see the light hazel eyes clearly. His hand came up and moved my dark brown hair out of my face; I felt a quick pain as his fingertips brush against my head.

"You have a cut on your head it looks a little swollen it probably happened when you were knocked out" he explained I nodded my head. "Come on I have to get you out of here"

"Wait…what's going on? What was that…thing that was hovering over me and who were you calling earlier" I shot the questions at him one after another.

"I'll explain everything on the way let's go" he said grabbing my hand and tugging me as we ran down the dark tunnels, I ran with him his hand was warm holding mine, my legs were stiff from non-use.

"How long have I been down here?" I asked quickly, struggling to keep up with him, our footsteps echoed off of the walls

"My guess is a day or two" he said, "We have to get you out of here…do you remember what happened?" he asked

"No…the last thing I remember was I was leaving my last class which ended at 7:30 I was going to swing by the library to pick up a book and….I can't remember anything else" I explained quickly. Suddenly the figure appeared in front of us and I screamed as he swung an object and it hit the guy sending him flying me stumbling with him into the wall. The guy hit the wall and collapsed to the ground the pistol he had slid across the cold ground, his eyes looked out of focus as he looked up at the figure.

"Dammit…" muttered the boy the figure raised the object and swung at the boy he leaned out of the way and the object struck the wall between us making a loud bang. I noticed it was a crow bar, "Go run" he hollered at me pushing me away from the guy, I scrambled away pushing myself up the figure didn't come after me right away he grabbed the boy by his throat and lifted him off of his feet like he weighed nothing. I started to run but stopped catching sight of the pistol I ran for it and grabbed it, as I turned to look the figure had the crow bar raised, I seen the boy's face he was choking and soon he wouldn't even be alive. I raised the pistol,

"Hey you bastard" I said the figure turned slightly looking at me and I pulled the trigger the figure burst into smoke and vanished as the boy dropped to the ground coughing. I hurried over to him and grabbed him by the elbow, "Come on…I don't know what that thing is but it's no human" I said tugging him to his feet we ran.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked,

"Look despite what you think I'm not the type of girl that just runs away when the running is good, besides you saved me I couldn't just leave you" I explained just then he yanked me into a little ditch and covered my mouth. My heart was pounding in my throat it was quiet except for the steady rhythm of footsteps, they were getting closer the boy had slid his hand down to mine and took the gun.

"Just be quiet" he whispered softly I nodded my head as he removed his hand from my mouth; he turned us so that I was now behind him the sounds of the footsteps stopped right outside the ditch. The boy jumped out gun raised, "Jesus…Sam where have you been?" I slowly peeked out from the ditch, "its ok come on this is my brother Sam" I came out of the ditch looking at the other boy he was tall had blonde hair that came to his jaw line he had the same hazel eyes as the boy I was standing next to.

"Dean we've got to get out…" he stopped when his eyes landed on me, "Was she here?"

"Yeah the sick bastard had her chained up down below…I found her when I was looking for you," the one I now knew as Dean explained.

"She has a name" I explained they both looked at me,

"Sorry…what's your name?" asked Sam

"My name is Jade" I said my red brown eyes looking at the both of them, "And I would like to know what that THING is that kidnapped me and keeps trying to kill us"

"It's a ghost" said Dean; I looked at him lifting my left eyebrow,

"A ghost…right" I said but as I said it I got Goosebumps on my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"I found where I believe his bones are" said Sam, I started to say something but was stopped,

"SAM!" screamed Dean loudly the figure was behind him the crowbar raised, my reaction was faster than Deans I pushed off of the ground and ran at Sam I wrapped my arms around him and spun us both the crowbar came down and I felt white hot pain in my side. I cried out in pain as Sam and I hit the ground and rolled a few times, I screamed in pain grasping my side. "SAMMY!" hollered Dean,

"I'm ok…I think she has a broken rib" explained Sam he was now leaning over me as I grasped my side still,

"Sammy get her out of here and I'll burn the bones" hollered Dean,

"You can't go alone" argued Sam,

"….Ngh Go…go with him Sam" I said he shook his head looking at me, "You have to go, if you two don't stop this thing it'll keep killing…I realize now that this must have been what was killing all of those girls" Sam shared a look with Dean who was biting his lower lip, "Look just leave a pistol with me and go I can hold of ugly while you guys go do what you have to" I explained Dean nodded and handed me the pistol as Sam stood up and took the lead with Dean following him. I pulled myself into a standing position leaning against the wall for support I cringed in pain, I adjusted the grip on the pistol and started making my way in the direction Dean and I was heading when a noise made me stop. I slowly lifted my eyes and gasped which only made my side go white hot with pain and my sight get blurry from tears, the ghost was there it took a step towards me I shook my head quietly. "No…go away….leave me alone" I said it took another step I turned letting the adrenaline rush take over I turned and ran ignoring the scorching pain in my side. He appeared in front of me and swung the crowbar, I ducked under it still running it hurt to breathe in as I ran I followed the twist and turns and stumbled tripping over something solid and hitting the ground. I screamed in pain and looked around I had tripped over Sam's leg he had a bad cut on his head it seemed to be swelling; I reached out and touched him. He was still breathing I looked around and seen Dean he was sprawled out next to a hole in the ground I went to him and bent down I placed my hand on his back and shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean Can you hear me?" I asked in a whisper I glanced around keeping an eye out. He stirred slightly, I heard the footsteps coming "Dammit" I whispered I looked down in the hole the bones were laying there, it seemed as if there was white powder on them. I patted deans pockets not finding it, "Dean wake up…you have to wake up" I said shaking him he stirred just as the figure came into sight, "Dean lighter I need a lighter" he seemed out of it still but was pointing at something. I looked and there in the dirt was a silver lighter I dived for it and grasped it I flicked it once, twice, three times nothing. The ghost was closer now, he raised the crowbar he was standing over Dean, I grabbed Dean by his shoulders and tugged with all my might and he slid across the ground to me I flicked the lighter again as the ghost raised his crowbar. I closed my eyes and felt the lighter heat up I threw the lighter into the hole and bent over Dean waiting for the crowbar to hit me waiting for the sound of my skull being crushed. To feel the pain shoot throughout my body, but it didn't come I slowly lifted my head and the ghost was gone the flames behind me was making me warm I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt the flames heat against me. Dean's eyes fluttered open,

"Jade?" he asked looking up at me his head was on my lap,

"Heh…you finally wake up" I cringed in pain my side was slightly going numb now, Dean sat up and shook his head I assumed he had gotten dizzy.

"What happened?" he spotted his brother, "Sam…Sammy" he hollered I watched as Sam stirred coming to as well, I helped Dean climb to his feet as Sam stood up he put his palm to his head and cringed slightly at the pain from the now big blue lump on his head.

"The ghost is gone…" I said "now can we please get the hell out of here" I said Dean looked at Sam who looked at me confused slightly,

"Wait…who set the fire?" asked Dean,

"Is it really not obvious?" Asked Sam looking at me Dean slowly turned looking at me I smiled slightly,

"It was no big deal now, I'm starving and cold let's go already" I said I took a step forward and it took me a few seconds to realize that the horrendous sound, that high pitched siren was coming from me. My throat felt rough and raw as the scream continued I thought it was never going to stop but when it did the darkness came,

(Dean's POV)

"Whoa, Whoa Jade" I hollered I caught her as herknees buckled and shedropped I looked up at Sam as her head was dropped back,

"We need to get her to a hospital" said Sam quickly I swooped her into my arms holding her and running with Sam by my side for the exit we ran into the bright sunlight and headed for my car. Sam opened it and I slid Jade into the back seat I climbed into the driver seat and started the engine it rumbled to life and I slapped it in drive as Sam closed his door I slammed my foot down on the gas peeling away. We sped down the road, my eyes focused completely on the road ahead of us,

"How is she doing?" I asked not looking back as I sped through a stop sign car tires screeching to a stop and honking. Sam turned around and looked at her,

"I…I don't think she's breathing Dean" he said,

"WHAT?!" I hollered, "Sammy are you sure?" I asked in disbelief

"I-I don't know I'm not sure" he said,

"Well make sure Sam" I said, he practically climbed into the back seat I pushed down harder on the gas pedal the hospital was insight as well as the lights to the Emergency entrance.

"She's alive…she is breathing but just barely" said Sam I could hear worry in his voice, I screeched to a stop in the parking lot and turned to Sam.

"Go get a doctor I'll get her out of the back" I said he nodded his head and climbed out closing the door and running into the hospital. I pulled into a parking spot sliding the gear into park and got out, I pushed the seat forward ducking inside and grabbing Jade bringing her unconscious form to me and lifting her out of the car. I turned kicking the door shut and ran towards the doors that slid open with Sam leading the way with nurses and a doctor jogging behind him with a stretcher. I laid her down on the stretcher careful so that she wouldn't fall as we all started rushing back to the hospital,

"What happened?" asked the doctor,

"We think she has a few broken ribs, we found her and she was in pain and then she passed out" explained Sam. I watched Jade's pale face it looked clammy,

"Ok you two need to wait in the waiting room as we get her in a room and get her checked out" explained the doctor nodding to our right we turned and seen the waiting room we nodded and walked to it. I released a sigh and sat down while Sam started pacing then he stops and looks at me,

"Don't you think we should get going?" he asked I shook my head,

"No, I think that you should get that bump checked out and make sure it's not a concussion" I said looking at him he started to object. I waved at a nurse and she came over she was short with blonde hair and blue eyes,

"Can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice,

"Yes I would like to have my brother's head checked out he got quite a cut after our accident" I explained she nodded and grabbed Sam's arm softly.

"You can just follow me and I'll get you a room right away" I released a chuckle as I watched Sam disappear with the nurse I started to relax when I heard screaming. I pushed myself up and ran following the scream to a room I stepped into the doorway and seen Jade screaming there were nurse's trying to hold her down. I ran into the room as the one that was trying to hold her arm when flying she hit a trolley table I stopped next to the bed and grabbed her arms.

"You can't be in here" said the nurse that had just gotten thrown, I ignored her

"Jade…JADE!" I screamed I felt the vibration of the yell at my fingertips, I watched as her wide red-brown got wider and then focused on mine. "Jade calm down you're ok,"

"D-Dean?" she asked I could hear the panic in her voice at the same time that I felt something that I would later describe as a warning,

"It's ok you're in the hospital, you fainted and we brought you here you need to calm down ok? You just kicked a staff of nurse's everywhere" I seen her laugh slightly before I felt the muscle's in her arms relax. The nurses slowly released her legs and started cleaning up the mess that was made, the nurse that had gotten thrown walked over to us.

"Sir you can't be in here unless you are immediate family or her husband" I nodded my head,

"I understand" I released Jade's arms and turned to go that's when I felt a quick tightening grip on my wrist I looked and seen Jade's hand grasping my wrist.

"No he stays, it's that simple" she said in a determined, calm voice the nurse started to say something but at the last minute decided to sigh and nod her head giving in.

"Very well he can stay as long as you do everything I say understood?" Jade nodded her head she released my wrist and laid back in the bed, "First I want to know what caused your passing out so we are going to run some tests ok?"

(Jade POV)

"That won't be necessary" I say slowly sitting up and wincing the look I got from the nurse I thought I was about to burst into flames. "I already know what caused me to pass out…I took a step and a burning pain hit me in the side and it was too much for me to handle and I passed out." I explained looking at Dean and then back to the nurse, "I'm pretty sure I just have a broken or fractured rib" the nurse said nothing walking over to me I registered what she started to go a little too quickly, "Don't you D- AAAAAAAAAAh" I screamed in pain as she poked my side with her finger and pain erupted in my side.

"What the hell did you do that for?" hollered Dean looking at the nurse like she was insane,

"I'm testing her reaction to the pain and pin pointing the exact location that has to be examined" she said as I glared daggers at her. "The doctor will be in with you in a few minutes to discuss with you the procedures we are going to be taken" said the nurse turning and leaving the room along with the other nurses that was holding me down.

"Are you ok?" asked Dean I looked at him and laughed slightly cringing in pain,

"I'm surprised…I figured you'd be the type that would be gone after dropping me off at a hospital…maybe I'm wrong?" I ask in a questioning tone. I watched as slight wrinkles appeared next to his eyes as he smiled shaking his head,

"You know for someone I just met your very observant" I laughed slightly,

"Well it's who I am I have to be observant in college don't I? It's how I know who to stay away from in the end of the day…but you and your brother. You guys are the interesting ones I mean how did you know what to do with that ghost back there?" there was a moments silence that I thought was going to last forever,

"It's my job to know this kind of stuff" he said I looked at him slightly confused, "Well I'm glad you're ok…you do have someone to call and let know where you are right?" he asked I knew that this was going to be the end of the conversation.

"Yea I guess…" I said softly thinking of whom I could actually call and let know where I was and that I was ok. "Think you could at least wait until I'm ready to get out of here?" he laughed

"Yea sure I have to go check on my brother anyway" he said and turned walking out of the room disappearing from sight. I released a sigh as the doctor came in, the procedure was quick and easy it was just a slight fracture in my rib he gave me pain pills and ordered me to not do any heavy lifting for about 3 weeks and to be bed rested for a week. I slowly walked out of the room the pain not so bad due to the meds they have given me, I seen Dean and Sam walking towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Sam as they stopped in front of Jade,

"Um…numb you?" she said laughing softly

"I'm ok I guess the bump seems to be going down" explained Sam.

"Come on let's go…did you call somebody?" asked Dean looking at Jade, she shook her head

"No…I didn't know who to call it's not like I have a family to go home to you know" she said getting a bit defensively she turned and walked away from the brothers and out of the hospital. Sam glanced at Dean, who released a heavy sigh,

"You know you're really not a people person right?" asked Sam

"Shut up Sammy" said Dean walking passed his brother and heading out the door after Jade he stopped outside in the parking lot and looked to his left and then his right and caught sight of her. "Hey!" he shouted she ignored him and kept walking, he ran after her his boots thudding on the cement as he chased after her, and he caught up to her. "Jade wait a minute" he said,

"Why? I know how to get where I'm going from here I don't need your help anymore Dean why don't you just go where you were going?" she said not looking at him.

"Jade!" he said in a more demanding voice he stepped in front of her stopping her in her tracks she released a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms.

"What?" she was avoiding his eyes,

"What do you mean by you don't have any family?" asked Dean trying to make his voice as soft as possible, he watched as Jade's eyes went wide. Moments turned into seconds; seconds turned into minutes the silence still grew, "Jade you can tell me" she slowly lifted her head and made direct eye contact with him.

"I have no family Dean I'm not like you and Sam…I have nobody," as she said this the look in her eyes changed from anger to sadness

"What happened?" he asked,

"I was out…I should of been home…I keep thinking that if I was home that somehow I could of helped change the outcome…I mean my mom, and dad…my little brother" she said, her eyes got glassy looking.

"Jade?"

"It was a Saturday night I went out with a group of girls from school we were meeting up with some guys at the movies the new Fast Five movie was coming out and I like cars. I told my parents I'd be home right after the movie….but I lied the movie ended and we all were having such a good time that we decided to go out and hang out at a club. I figured the worse I'd get is a slap on the wrist and a "Stern talking to"" she said using her fingers as air quotes, "But I was wrong…1:30 came and Sheila was driving down my street…I saw the lights before the people I guess in a since I smelled the smoke, the burning flesh, I heard the screams before I saw the people. She drove up and stopped she had released a gasp my house was in bright hot flames that was licking up at the night sky. Smoke was billowing everywhere I climbed out of the car and went running towards the house, I didn't care that it was on fire didn't care that I would have been killed before I got a step over the threshold. My brain was just screaming that my house was on fire and my family was possibly inside…no not possibly they were inside trapped and scared, I don't know how to explain it but I just somehow knew. I ran but was stopped it took 4 cops to hold me down, 3 hours it took for them to get the fire out with help from 2 neighboring fire stations. They don't know how it started to this day it's a mystery but they say that there were no bodies found and that the flames must have been so hot that they cremated." The tears were spilling over and down her cheeks now as she spoke and Dean stood in awe saying nothing, "I had no bodies to bury, my little brother was only 14 he still had his whole life ahead of him…after that I pulled away from everybody…I lived with my grandmother up until last month when she passed away in a car accident…I have no one Dean ok?" she ignored the tears and walked passed him. He stood there for a few minutes saying nothing and staring after me then he shook himself,

"Jade wait where are you going we'll give you a ride" he said walking up to me I looked at him.

"I guess I'm going back to college….though after an experience like that I don't see how I'm ever going to look at life normal again" he laughed,

"Yeah apparently that happens a lot to victims of paranormal activities that we save" I looked at him,

"So I'm not the first?" I asked he shook his head,

"Nope far from it….this is our job and we are damn good at it if I don't say so myself" I started to say something but stopped, "Come on let's go Sam's probably trying to break into my car by now" I walked with Dean in silence as we went back towards his Black Impala "Dammit Sam you couldn't wait until we came back?" asked Dean as he opened the door and pushed the seat up so that I could duck in.

"I'm sorry I got tired of standing beside's it's not like you locked the door anyways" he explained I slid into the back seat and sighed laying my head back against the seat. Dean climbing in saying nothing and put the key in the ignition and started the car and we pulled away from the hospital as the car engine roared down the street. I drifted off to sleep in the car to the steady rhythm of the engine and the steady rhythm of the music.

(Sam's POV)

I glanced back and seen that Jade had fallen asleep then I turned to look at my brother.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked Dean glanced at me,

"Not really it's not my story to tell" he explained then looked back at the road, "Beside's it doesn't matter it doesn't concern us" I didn't say anything I just stared at my brother for once he wasn't telling me something about something he had found out.

"Huh…you really surprised me just now" Dean looked at me,

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't keep anything from each other….or try not to and here you are keeping what you two had talked about from me…I think your letting your head cloud your judgment" I said and laughed he looked at me with a smirk.

"Shut up Sam…" was all he said, "What we talked about isn't my story to tell just leave it at that"

"Sam if you want to know all you have to do is ask me" I heard Jade's voice Dean shot a look at me and I turned around to look at her,

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I explained quickly really sorry that she had woken up but wanting to know at the same time.

"No it wasn't you the meds are wearing off and the pain is starting to kick in" she explained sitting up straighter and leaning her head back against the seat.

"Jade you don't have to explain to Sam just like you didn't have to explain to me" said Dean he had glanced at her through the mirror,

"It's ok…it's only natural to want to know the human mind makes our power of curiosity sometimes overpower our human mind of emotional states." I listened to her,

"Are you taking Psychology by any chance in college?" I asked

"Actually it's one of the classes that I'm majoring in" she explained, "But what Dean knows that you don't is what I meant when I said I didn't have any family…you see I lost my family in a freak fire" I shot a look at Dean.

"No Sam I don't think it's the same thing" said Dean,

"What's not the same thing?" I heard her ask

"Don't even think about it Sammy" said Dean

"She shared with us I think we should share back" I argued.

(Normal POV)

I watched the brother's bicker back and forth for a few minutes they were so busy going back in forth they didn't even see the girl standing in the street.

"DEAN!" I hollered he looked back at me quick and then turned and seen the girl,

"Shit" he said and slammed on the breaks turning the wheel as well we stopped a few feet from the girl, "That was close is everybody ok?" he asked.

"I'm good…you?" I asked my eyes not moving from the girl who hasn't moved from standing in the middle of the street and wasn't saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine…Sam?" Sam nodded his head, "Jade stay in the car…what ever you do don't get out" he grabbed the handle and opened the door climbing out. Sam opened his door as well climbing out, he stood next to the door and grabbed a pistol that he had tucked in his pants and held it. Dean slowly walked towards the girl, "Hey are you ok? Do you need any help?" the girl had pale blue eyes I'd never forget them she had long brown hair and a mole next to her right eye. She had pale skin she was wearing a shirt that looked too big for her and she was barefooted, when she spoke it looked like her lips were barely moving but her voice rang out strong and icy.

"Dean Winchester…I see you survived yet another job…pity I was hoping that I'd find you chained up and naked so I could play with you" she turned her eyes to Sam and right then I seen them flicker no maybe it was my mind playing a trick on me but I thought they went black…all black. "Aw little Sammy your getting more and more sexy…when are you going to break down and join our side? You would be treated like a King" she said. Dean reacted fast he pulled the pistol out and had it raised at her head,

"Don't you dare look at him you bitch I'll shoot you right where you stand" she looked at him and smirked this time I was sure that it wasn't my mind playing a trick on me. Her eyes went all black,

"It's not nice to use such words" as she said this Dean was lifted off of the ground and slammed into a nearby tree. He cried out in pain

"DEAN!" yelled Sam from near the car my heart was pounding from my chest I pushed the seat up and climbed out of the car. "Let him down" hollered Sam he had moved fast he was standing a few feet from her gun raised she slowly tilted her head and Dean yelled in pain and started coughing up blood.

"NOOO!" I screamed Sam's head whipped around and the girl's head turned looking at me,

"Jade get back" said Dean,

"Let him go NOW" hollered Sam she ignored him her cold black eyes were still on me. I watched her lips pull into a smirk and she slowly brought her hand up and clenched her fist quickly Dean yelled in pain and blood ran down his chin. I felt my heart beat increase as I made up my mind and kicked off the ground running fast, I ignored the pain in my side that was slowly increasing and ran to Dean.

"Sam do something" I called as I got to dean and grabbed him around the waist trying to pull him from the tree,

"How cute Dean has a new toy for me to play with" said the girl Sam went to pull the trigger when another person appeared a guy he slammed his fist into Sam's gut and sent him flying.

"SAM!" I cried I tugged harder to get Dean down,

"Try all you like it's not going to help he's going to die like the dog he is…trapped to the tree and there's nothing you can do about it…then little Sam gets to come home with me"

"No…Jade…I need you to get the pistol and shoot her" Dean whispered to me I scanned the ground trying to find the pistol.

"Hmm can you be looking for this?" the girl held up the pistol and then laughed throwing it out of sight, "Nice try Dean I'd never doubt you…see you in hell" she twisted her fist and Dean started puking up blood.

"No Dean!" hollered Sam the guy that had appeared also had all black eyes and was holding Sam from behind; I narrowed my eyes glaring at the girl and ran at her.

"I won't let you kill him you bitch" I went to tackle her but she vanished and then reappeared she swung at me and I brought my arms up blocking her hit it still had a lot of force to it and it knocked me to the side. I landed and glared at her,

"Dean I think I actually like this one she's willing to die trying to protect you" she looked at Dean, "Let's see how willing she really is" I watched as Dean was brought from the tree and hung in the air close to me,

"You leave her out of this" said Dean then he was yelling in pain, I glared at the girl,

"STOP IT!" I felt a lurch and suddenly a big burst of energy slammed into the girl sending her flying head first into the tree Dean hit the ground. "Dean" I crawled to him, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…but how did y-"

"Aaah" we turned and looked Sam was screaming in pain the man that had him looked enraged as he glared at me he was holding Sam's wrist tightly. I climbed to my feet,

"IF you don't want the same thing to happen to you I advise you to let him go and collect your friend and get out of here" I glared at the man he looked from me to Sam to Dean to the girl and let Sam go vanishing from sight I turned around and seen that the girl was gone as well. Sam was moving his wrist and walking over to us they both looked at me,

"How did you do it?" asked Sam I looked at him and shook my head,

"I-I don't know…that's never happened before…I'm just glad my bluff worked for that guy" I said I suddenly felt tired and weak, "I have to…sit down" I said then my knees were buckling and it was Sam that caught me as I began to drop he lowered me to a sitting position next to Dean.

"Dean I know you said that it wasn't the same but something is definitely up with Jade"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Sam that annoys me" I said,

"After something like that…I think we need to talk to Bobby" said Dean, "Or Kaz" I looked at Dean

"So wait…what does this mean am I…some type of freak like that girl?" I asked.

"No she was a demon…one of the strongest we've run into" explained Dean "But you sent her flying like she was a piece of paper in the wind" I looked at him, "I don't think we should stay here any longer let's go, Sam you drive."

"Right" he helped me up then Dean we made our way back to the car quickly and climbed in, Sam slid into the driver's seat and Dean the passenger as I climbed into the back. We sped off, "So what are we doing?"

"We can't leave her right now we have to get to Bobby's place and find out what's going on…" Dean looked back at me, "Jade listen if we leave you alone they might come for you"

"I understand and thanks guys" I said,

"No I should be thanking you if it wasn't for you she would of killed me" I looked at Dean our eyes locking onto each others.

"Well it's not like I can just sit there and watch somebody that saved me and helped me get hurt that much or die in front of me without doing something…I couldn't help my family but I'd be damned if I let anyone else die without me being able to at least try to change the outcome." It was quiet as they thought about what I had just said,

"You know what Jade I'm just liking you more and more" said Dean laughing and leaning back against the seat,

"You know what Dean me too" said Sam smiling, "Something about her"

"Style" said Dean quickly,

"Yeah…she's not like most girls we meet"

"You're doing it again" I said glaring at the back of their heads,

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"So who is this Bobby person you keep talking about and why is it so important for me to go see him...it is a him right?" I asked

"Yeah it's a him and it's important because of what you had just did back there to Lilith we have to see if your anything like…well like Sam here" explained Dean.

"What do you mean like Sam?" I asked

"I'm a Psychic" explained Sam, "Jade how old are you?"

"I'm 23…why? And Psychic really?"

"Yeah I get these visions…when I was a baby my mom died in a freak fire…well not so freak seeing as we know now who was actually behind it. But ever since I turned 23 I started seeing these visions," explained Sam turning onto a dirt road,

"Wellwhat was it that killed your mom…could it have been the same person that set my house on fire or something?" I asked

"It was the yellow eyed demon" said Dean, "my dad's been hunting it since I can remember…then it wasn't just the yellow eyed demon anymore, it was ghosts and vampires and everything else" explained Dean. I sat in the backseat listening to everything that he was saying to me, part of me didn't want to believe it but the other part of me knew that it was true.

"So this yellow eyed bastard do you think that he is the cause for my family dying?" it grew creepy quiet in the Impala, "Sam" I said more demanding then I meant to,

"I'm not sure I'm going based off of theory here…I'll know more we all will when we reach bobby's place" Dean nodded his head I looked back and forth between them but said nothing as I sat in the back and let my head fall back on the seat releasing a sigh.

"You might as well get some rest we have a long drive a head of us" said Dean, I released another sigh and closed my eyes letting the rhythm of the car lull me to sleep.

(Dean POV)

I glanced back and seen that Jade had fallen asleep I slid my leather jacket off and turned around I laid the jacket on her and turned back around leaning against the seat. "Do you really think that it's the yellow eyed demon with her as well?" I looked at Sam; Sam glanced at me and shrugged slightly.

"It would seem like it to me" Sam looked back at the road, "Did you see how much power she had? I mean I seen it, it like surrounded her at first grew in size then just shot at Lilith. It was amazing Dean"

"Yea…it was, but it's also dangerous she doesn't know how to control it…not to mention the fact that ever since we found her I've been having slight weird vibes. I mean I want to trust her fully but I knew that something was off about her; I'll feel better after we do the tests on her and find out that she isn't really some sort of demon in disguise and Lilith wasn't just toying with us." I explained Sam nodded his head as we continued to drive to Bobby's house by the time we were pulling into the driveway that led to the house Jade was starting to wake up and the sun was just starting to set.

(Normal POV)

I stretched blinking and yawning I flinched in pain and put my hand to my side, "I almost forgot I had a fractured rib" I mumbled to myself looking out the window. "How long have I been out for?" I asked no one in particular,

"I'd say about 2 ½ to 3 hours" said Sam he didn't look back at me he was slowing the car to a stop, I looked out the window and decided that if this was a scary movie I'd be the one person saying `I don't think this is a good idea let's get out of here.`

"Where are we?" I asked as Sam put the car in park and shut the engine off,

"This is where Bobby lives" said Sam he reached out and shook Dean by the arm it took me a few minutes to realize that the reason he was so quiet was because he was fast asleep. There were cars piled up wrecked old cars, "Dean come on" said Sam his voice was deep,

"I'm coming" mumbled Dean he opened the door and climbed out pulling the seat up I was able to climb out with twitches of pain from my side. "How are you feeling?" asked Dean as he closed the door after I moved out of the way,

"Umm, well I'm alive if that counts for anything…I'm in slight pain though" I said sliding my hand to my side,

"I'm sure Bobby has something for that, let's get inside" he said Sam was already at the door and knocking, as Dean and I approached the door it was pulled open. There in the door way was a heavy set guy with brown hair, he had a beard and dark brown eyes he was sitting in a wheel chair. He had a trucker's hat pulled on his head he was wearing a black and red plaid shirt the sleeves rolled up his arm he was wearing dark blue denim jeans. He looked at Sam and Dean he couldn't see me from where I was standing behind Dean,

"Hey boys what can I do for you?" he asked his voice was kind of deep but soft,


	5. Chapter 5

"We need your help…I'd prefer that we talk inside" said Dean, Bobby nodded his head and wheeled his way out of the door way as Sam walked in. Dean followed closely with me dawdling behind, Dean stepped aside as I walked passed him and he closed the door, Bobby's eyes fell on me.

"Bobby…this is Jade, Jade this is Bobby" said Sam introducing us, I smiled stepping forward and holding my hand out to him, he was hesitant his eyes trained to my face. He shook his head and grabbed my hand shaking it,

"So what's this about boys?" asked Bobby now looking from me to Dean then to Sam,

"Look we didn't know where else to go…on one of our job's we found her…normally we just bring our victims to the hospital and leave them after we know everything is cleared up." Sam started to explain,

"But" said Bobby waiting patiently,

"She didn't have a ride back to where she was from so we decided to give her a lift…as we were going to the college she was at we were ambushed." Explained Dean taking over where Sam had left off,

"Ambushed…by who?" I could hear the worry in Bobby's voice as he looked from me to the guys again,

"Lilith" said Dean I watched as Bobby's face went pale his eyes widened, "She came for Sammy…she wasn't leaving without him and I was damned if I was going to let him go without a fight."

"So what happened?" asked Bobby, "Did you kill her"

"No" said Sam, "That's why we came to talk to you…Lilith had Dean pinned to a tree…she almost killed him… and I couldn't do much one of her lacky's had appeared and had me" said Sam. I watched Bobby's face go pale again,

"Then how in samhain did you guys get out of there alive?" he asked in a loud voice, both Sam and Dean looked at me I bit my lower lip as Bobby turned facing me, I lifted my head slowly. "Her? What happened? Is she a hunter?"

"She has a name…and She doesn't like to be talked in front of like she's not here" I said making my voice heard, Bobby became silent, "And… I don't know what happened…I mean all I know is this girl this…thing was killing Dean. I mean I couldn't just sit back and do nothing I mean after all Dean saved my life from that ghost guy that was trying to kill me, all I remember is feeling angry and worried and…maybe scared all at the same time" I explained.

"She blasted Lilith" said Dean,

"SHE WHAT?!" hollered Bobby I flinched slightly, "How?" I shrugged slightly, "You don't think she's like Sam do you?" asked Bobby looking at us three again.

"Well…that's one theory of ours" said Sam, "The other we are hoping to prove false with help from you" I shifted my weight to my left foot feeling a little uneasy with the way Sam said that.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking at Sam he looked at me but didn't say anything,

"She has the right to know" said Dean stepping closer to me; I felt my heart pick up speed as I looked at him sudden warmth taking over my cheeks. Bobby nodded his head as Dean turned to face me, "Look Jade we want to do just a few tests with you…just to make sure that you're not some kind of demon like Lilith or anything like that you know like being possessed." I looked at him,

"I'm no demon Dean I mean I think I would know if I am" I said my brows pulling together slightly as I frowned,

"Look at it this way…if you were a demon would you tell us knowing that we kill demon's for a living?" asked Sam, I looked at him and thought about this for a minute,

"No I guess not" I said shaking my head, "Ok well what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not a demon or possessed and so on" I said releasing a sigh and fidgeting with my fingers.

"First is the holy water test" said Bobby he turned his wheel chair and rolled in into the next room Sam followed him but I remained where I was. Dean looked at me,

"Jade what's wrong?" he asked I looked up at him,

"Dean…what if I am a demon and I don't know it…what if my whole life has been a lie as I know it?" I turned chewing my bottom lip nervously I felt his hands touch my shoulders. I turned looking at him,

"Jade if it comes to that I believe we can work something out" I shook my head quickly,

"No…if it comes to that I want you to kill me…kill me as quickly and painlessly as possibly" I said he started to say something else, "Promise me…promise me that you will kill me if I'm a demon Dean" I looked at him his Hazel eyes burning into mine.

"Alright I promise" he said releasing a sigh then Sam was there,

"We're ready" he said giving me a slightly solemn look, I followed after Dean my heart was pounding I thought it was going to pound right through my ribs that was now aching. I walked into what I assumed was the living room Bobby had his wheel chair pulled up to the only piece of furniture that was clearly being used. I walked to the table and sat down there was a glass with clear liquid in it, I looked at Bobby as I grabbed the glass. I took a deep breath and slowly released it, I glanced at Sam who nodded his head and then to Dean who gave me a slight smirk.

"Bottoms up" I mumbled and gulped down the liquid in the glass, I swallowed and put the glass down I coughed some eyes slightly closed as they watched me. "That was more than just holy water I'll tell you that" I said looking at Bobby,

"Well we thought we'd be generous and give you a mixed drink in case you were you'd have a last drink" laughed Bobby I laughed too shaking my head, "Well she isn't a demon that's a good thing" said Bobby I let my muscle's relax. I didn't realize I was clenching every muscle in my body and when I let them relax I gasped in pain and put my hand to my side.

"Bobby go get something for pain she fractured a rib helping us earlier today" explained Sam as him and Dean came to check on me, I nodded my head

"I'm ok…it doesn't hurt that bad" I mumbled rubbing the sore spot; Bobby nodded his head and rolled away from the table disappearing into another room. As he was looking for what he was looking for Sam walked from the room,

"I'm going to get something for her to eat so she can take the meds" said Sam over his shoulder as he walked from the room. Dean and I was left standing in the room together I released a sigh cringing again,

"I'm glad I'm not a demon" I said in a low voice,

"Me too…I didn't want to have to kill you after all your help" said Dean I laughed softly, "Jade…I never got to thank you properly" I glanced at him with slight confusion in my eyes.

"Dean you already thanked me once what more can there possibly be?" I asked,

"Well how about I take you out to dinner sometime?" I looked at him my heart beginning to beat faster, as I smiled at him slightly

"That sounds great…so do you do this with every girl you save?" I asked in a teasing voice,

"Yes…he does" said Bobby he was rolling back into the living room and Dean gave him a look as Bobby smiled and held out his hand to me. I grabbed the little white pills that lay flat in his hand, I laughed as I took the pills from Bobby's hand. I smiled as Sam came back into the room and looked at us,

"Dinner is ready… I guess" he said Dean looked at him,

"What do you mean you guess?" he asked,

"Well…there wasn't very much of anything in Bobby's fridge so I sort of experimented" explained Sam. I heard Dean Moan and he glanced at me,

"Forewarning if you get sick blame it on Sam he'll take care of the expenses of any hospital bills and what not" he said jokingly. Sam shot him a look,

"Shut up Dean" he said shaking his head I smiled at Sam,

"It's ok I trust you" I say getting up and following them to the kitchen and sitting down where Sam pulled out a chair for me to sit. I took the pills with a glass of water and started eating the dinner it was a comfortable silence between all of us. I finished my food after awhile,

"So Dean you know what this means right?" asked Sam

"What Sam?" he asked looking up at him,

"you get to do the dishes" he said with a smirk,

"What? No way" said Dean quickly Sam was nodding his head along with Bobby.

"It's only fair Dean, Sam cooked dinner you get the dishes" said Bobby jumping in, I stood up and collected the dinner dishes quickly and quietly and walked to the sink putting them in and turning the water on. Sam shot Dean a look but he ignored it as he quickly walked over to the sink,

"What are you doing?" he asked I glanced at him as I started washing the dishes,

"I'm doing the dinner dishes" I said

"Jade stop you need to go rest I was only messing with Sam I'm going to do the dishes so watch it" he said trying to scoot me out of the way but I wouldn't move.

"It's only fair that I help too" I said rinsing the first plate off, "You want to help here you can dry and put them away" I said handing him the wet plate. He took the plate and grabbed a hand towel drying the plate and placing it away in a cabinet I heard Sam and Bobby leave which only left us two in the kitchen washing dishes. "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?" I asked Dean after a few minutes of silenced working he looked at me sideways,

"What do you mean?" he asked taking another dish from my hand and beginning to dry it,

"I mean I don't want to intrude on Bobby…and where am I going to sleep I feel like I'm making things a lot more complicated than they should be" I said as I handed him the last dish. He took the dish from me and dried it quickly putting it away,

"You're not complicating anything all of our lives are already complicated it comes with the territory of being a hunter" explained Dean, "And you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep down here on the couch, come I'll show you the way" he said turning and leading me across the kitchen to another doorway that lead to a pair of stairs we climbed the stairs and was in another hallway. "This room is mine you can sleep in here" he said leading the way down the hall a little opening a door I looked inside, "Still the way I left it" he said as I glanced around the room it was very neat looking which surprised me. "and over here" said Dean walking out of the room past me and diagonally across the hall to a closed door, "Is the bathroom" he said opening the door so I could see, "How about you take a shower and relax I know your exhausted with everything you've been through" he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel out of the cabinent and placed on the sink. "Don't worry about your clothes I'll see if I can't find you something to wear and then we'll wash yours ok?" he asked I nodded my head in thanks. He turned the water on and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him as he left, I walked over to the shower and stuck my hand into the water it was warm I grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it over my head with only slight pain as I moved indicating the meds were kicking in.

(Deans POV)

I walked back into my room and walked to my dresser I slid open the top drawer grabbing a pair of boxers I closed it and grabbed the second drawer pulling it open grabbing out one of my old t-shirts. I also grabbed a pair of old pajama bottoms that I no longer wore and walked from the room I knocked on the door and waited but didn't hear anything I turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly I reached my hand in to put the clothes on the sink and froze in mid air. My eyes were on Jade her back was bare and her hair draped down her back I couldn't make myself move for a minute then as she shifted her body her hair moved and I caught sight of a scar running across her back I must have made a noise because she turned her head quickly her eyes locking with mine. I didn't know what to say, "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean" I said stumbling over my words for the first time since I could remember, I dropped the clothes on the sink and closed the door hurrying out of the bathroom and down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Dean where's Jade?" asked Sam as I passed him but I ignored him and hurried to the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of Jameson and a glass I walked to the freezer and filled the glass with ice and sat at the table pouring myself a glass and quickly downing it. _Great now she's probably going to think I'm a pervert _I thought to myself as I fixed myself another glass.

(Normal POV)

I climbed out of the shower after a what felt like 15 minutes but I felt like a new person after scrubbing off the dirt and grime, I dried myself off and pulled on the boxers and t-shirt that Dean had left for me. _He probably finds me repulsive now _I thought to myself as I pulled open the bathroom door holding my dirty clothes and the damp towel as I stepped out into the hallway I seen Sam turning the corner.

"Oh that's where you were" said Sam I looked at him slightly confused, "I asked Dean about 2 hours ago where you had went but he never answered me" he said absently.

"2 hours ago?" I asked in shock he nodded his head, "I'm sorry I thought I was only in there for 15 minutes I didn't realize it was that long"

"Its fine there's another bathroom in the house sort of have to be seeing as Bobby can't get up the stairs anymore" said Sam. "Are you ok?" he asked I didn't realize I had gotten quiet,

"Yeah I'm ok…where's Dean?" I asked quietly,

"Last time I seen him he was being best friends with a bottle of Jameson down in the kitchen…I haven't seen him drink in a long time something is probably bothering him….wait…did something happen?" asked Sam. My heart slammed against my chest as I looked up at him,

"…he sort of walked in on me getting undressed in the bathroom" I said quietly,

"He didn't see anything did he?" asked Sam softly touching my arm I shook my head,

"He didn't see any parts…but he seen something I wished he hadn't" I said quietly I turned, "Thanks Sam I'll go talk to him when I'm done putting my stuff away"

"Ok if you need me just call" said Sam giving me a smile and walking down the hall to another door a little ways down and going in it. I walked down the stairs after putting the clothes in the room and walked into the kitchen there was a empty bottle of Jameson next to Dean on the table with a empty glass and his head was on the table. I stopped next to the table and shook him softly,

"Dean" I said he jerked up almost head butting me in the face I moved my head back just in time,

"Jade I'm sorry I didn't mean to peek honest" he said in a loud drunken whisper,

"Shh it's ok…did you drink that whole bottle yourself?" I asked quickly, he looked at the bottle and closed him mouth looking at it as if it was the first time he had seen the bottle ever. Then without warning he puked all over the table the puke splattered to the floor I jumped back avoiding the puddle of growing vomit. When he stopped throwing up his head was going for the table I threw my hand out and quickly caught it, "Dean Can you hear me?" I asked he mumbled something incoherent, "Dammit Dean…come on we have to get you cleaned up" I said. He attempted to stand up and almost fell I had to grab him by his shirt and yank him towards me to balance him; I wrapped one arm around his waist while I held his hand with the other around my shoulders. I supported most of his weight as we stumbled our way to the stairs and started climbing them slowly he lost his balance and rammed into me knocking me and my injured ribs into the banister I greeted my teeth in pain to stop myself from crying out. I managed to get him upstairs and into the bathroom where I let him lean against the sink as I turned on the water in the shower, I made him sit on the toilet as I bent down and quickly undid his boots and slid them off as well as pulling his socks off I took his shirt off as I stood up revealing a nicely built body. I turned the cold water on in the bathroom sink and cupped some into my hand and splashed his face a few times,  
"That's cold" he mumbled slightly glaring at me,

"Finished getting undressed and get in the shower" I said ignoring him as I walked out of the bathroom after placing a towel on the sink top and turning off the water. I went back into Dean's room walking to the dresser that still had open drawers, I grabbed him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put them in the bathroom, I then went down to the kitchen and started cleaning up all the puke. By the time I was done cleaning it was late I yawned slightly and turned off the kitchen light walking back up the stairs I realized the shower was no longer running I walked into Dean's room and there he was passed out in nothing but a pair of boxers on his bed. _Well I'm not going to be cold hearted and wake the poor guy up and make him sleep on the couch _I thought to myself, I closed the door behind me as I walked to the bed and climbed in next to Dean and fixed the covers so that it was covering both of us. I yawned again slightly I could feel the heat that was coming from Dean and I turned slightly onto my right side so I wasn't laying on my hurt ribs and was now facing Dean, I closed my eyes yawning again and instantly fell asleep.

(Deans POV)

I awoke to a bright light scorching the inside of my eyes red I didn't want to move I had a pounding in my head, _Where am I…this is too bright to be the living room and way too comfortable to be the couch _I thought to myself. Then I heard the soft breathing my eyes shot open then closed even faster from the bright light, _Damn…need to make a note to get darker curtains _I eased my eyes open again slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light then Jades face was there my heart slammed against my chest. She was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers and her arm was draped around my waist and her leg was between mine, _No…I didn't how did I get upstairs? _I thought to myself. I eased way out of the bed trying to not wake her I froze instantly when she shifted in the bed I waited a few minutes until her breathing went back to normal before I continue off the bed and creeps from the room closing the door behind me quietly. I spotted Sam walking out of the bathroom I rushed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall pinning him there.

"What the hell were you thinking why would you put me in the room with her if I was that drunk" I asked in a harsh whisper Sam looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about put you where?" he asked then there was a hand on my arm I turned to see Jade half asleep and rubbing her eyes,

"Sam isn't the one that carried you upstairs Dean I was" she said my eyes went wide as she tugged at my arm and I slowly released Sam as I turned to face Jade.

"What did you just say?" asked Sam before I could,

"I'm the one that got Dean up the stairs…I went down to talk to him and he was sick…I couldn't just leave him down there laying in his own vomit" she said. "It was nothing major" she said stretching I caught the flinch of pain that shot throughout her body,

"Are you ok?" asked Sam

"Yea it's nothing I just rammed my ribs into the banister getting Dean up the stairs is all" I felt the blood from my face drain,

"Let me see your ribs" I said finding my voice she pulled the t-shirt up showing us her ribs there was a big black and blue bruise on them Sam reached out and touched them gently.

"Well you banged them up pretty good, why didn't you come wake me up Jade? I told you if you needed me to call for me" said Sam she was quiet,

"Sam go get some food started she's going to need food to take something for pain" I said not taking my eyes off of her, Sam made his way down the stairs. Once Sam was out of ear shot I turned to look at her, "Why didn't you just ask Sam for help to get me on the couch it wasn't your job to be taking care of me especially because you reinjured yourself"

(Normal POV)

I looked up at him narrowing my eyes slightly at him in anger,

"What did you want me to do leave you there to choke to death on your own vomit?" I asked in slight annoyance.

"No but I still would have preferred you to get Sam to help you get me up" he said, I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him he grabbed my wrist quickly,

"Wait" I turned quickly glaring at him and yanking my wrist away from him,

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry" he said,

"Sorry for what? Acting like an ungrateful jerk or for thinking that you actually did something with me while we slept in the same bed?" I asked in anger. His face dropped quickly in shock as the words left my mouth,

"I…I didn't say anything like that" he mumbled.

"Dean it was written all over your face why did you even think something like that?"

"Because when I woke up this morning your leg was between mine" he said quietly.

"Dean you didn't do anything, when I came in you were passed out and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep…I trust you enough to not do anything" I said, "Besides I'm not your type" I said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked quickly,

"Nothing" I said turning away and walking into the bathroom I turned the sink on and leaned over it,

"Jade what happened to your back?" he asked quickly I froze instantly my hand feeling frozen in the warm water.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled quickly,

"Jade…that massive of a scar doesn't come from nothing" he said,

"Just leave it alone Dean" I said starting to feel my blood boil he came into the bathroom and grabbed me gently making me face him,

"Jade you can talk to me" he said softly.

"I said leave it alone" I said a little harshly I could feel the anger rising inside my chest,

"Jade"

"Enough" I shouted the lights flickered slightly in the bathroom both Dean and I looked at it. I shoved him out of the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it,

"Jade who hurt you?" he asked through the door I didn't say anything as I slid down the door my back pressed against it I curled in on myself pulling my knees closer to my chest so I could wrap my arms around them and lay my head on my knees.

"Go away" I said semi softly, after a couple of minutes it got quiet on the other side of the door I got up and went to the sink where I realized that I had been crying the whole time. I felt warm arms wrap around me I turned quickly, anger over flowing within me, "Get out" I hollered a force shot from my body slamming into Dean he stumbled backwards going slightly off balance I threw my hand out grabbing his arm. The second he caught his balance he grasped my arm and yanked me to him fast I fell into his chest where he held me softly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you so upset," he replied,

"You saw my scar…" I mumbled,

"What's so wrong with seeing it?" he asked softly,

"It's hideous Dean, ok? I try to hide it as much as possible the minute anyone sees's it they automatically start acting weird around me…"

"Well I won't start acting differently around you…how did you get it, it looks pretty serious" he asked.

"…I got it saving my best friends life" I said quietly, "She was dating this guy named Eric and…I knew he was bad news from the minute I seen him. I just had a gut feeling…anyways one night I had gotten a frantic call from Zoey, I rushed to her house…I heard screaming coming from inside…the smart thing would have been to grab the tazer from my car but the adrenaline kicked in and I called the cops as I was already rushing into the house. I heard the sound of glass breaking and I ran up the stairs to see him trying to rape her on the floor of her room… So I tackled him and slammed him into the wall knocking the air out of him, she was bloody but she was able to walk. I was so focused on getting her up I hadn't realized he had gotten up too…until I felt the pain explode in my head." I took in a shaky breath I felt his hand on my back, "He had smashed a vase over my head, I told Zoey to run for her life and when he went after her I tackled him fighting consciousness and then tried to run out after her h yanked my leg and I slammed into the floor smashing my head even more. My sight was going in and out then I felt it the sharp pain going across my back…he had grabbed a knife from somewhere and was slicing it across my back, there was so much blood he forced me onto my back and tried to rape me." I finished quickly


	7. Chapter 7

"He didn't, did he?" he asked I could feel all the muscles in his arms tense up" I shook my head quickly,

"No the cops got there just in time, I had a fractured skull and a concussion, it took 160 stitches for my back" I said softly.

"Jade look at me" I looked up because something in his voice called at me, "Who ever, tells you, you're unattractive just because they see the scar on your back aren't good enough to be in your life let alone your heart. Having this scar on your back isn't a sign of weakness and you shouldn't hide it, it's a sign of bravery and strength you saved your best friends life and lived to tell about it." He said I was looking at him in shock as he spoke the words;he wiped the tears from my face which only made me cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me, 'I don't think any less then you…can I see it?" he asked I felt my heart beat increase as he asked this I slowly turned giving him my back I grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt I was wearing, his shirt and started lifting the back of it. I stopped mid way, "Jade…" he started I shook my head,

"I can't…you do it" I said softly I waited until he grabbed hold of the shirt before moving my hands he slid my shirt up to the back of my neck. I was waiting to hear the disgust in his voice but it never came instead all that came was a warm hand, I shuttered slightly as he traced the length of the scar from the bottom of my neck down across my back to the lower part of my back near my hip. His hand was warm on my skin as it traced the scar a couple of more times his hand stopped at my waist and stayed there his other hand came up over my shoulder and across my chest to the other shoulder where he leaned into me tears trickled from my face down onto his arm.

"I will never let anyone hurt you while you are with us…I swear it" he whispered in my ear holding me I cried standing like this for a little longer we stepped away from each other as we heard Sam calling from downstairs.

"Foods here" he called,

"We'll be right down" hollered Dean helping me fix my shirt back down to where it was,

"Dean here" hollered Sam he held up a finger to me and walked from the bathroom he returned a couple minutes later holding out my clothes which were now cleaned and dried.

"Sam washed them, we'll see if we can't get you some clothes ok?" I nodded my head as I took my clothes, "Get dressed and we'll be downstairs waiting for you" I nodded my head he started for the door and stopped. "And don't worry I won't tell Sam about the scar it's our little secret ok?" I nodded my head he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. My heart was still pounding from being nervous and I could still feel the warmth of his hand on my back, I took of his t-shirt and shifted my body glancing in the mirror at my back and looking at my scar. Looking at the scar now it didn't seem as hideous as I thought, _that's because I never really looked at it before I was too scared of what I'd see there_I finally got dressed and looked at my hair I always wore it down so it'd cover the top of the scar I brushed it with the brush that Sam had left in the bathroom for me earlier and I started brushing it when I was down I looked around the bathroom finding a hair tie in one of the draws. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror I smiled at myself and turned walking out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I walked in I caught the awesome aroma of meat lovers pizza both Sam and Dean looked up as I walked in and I smiled at them.

"Perfect timing we were just about to grab the plates" said Sam,

"I got them" I said walking to the cabinets and pulling it open grabbing the plates I turned and froze when I seen Sam's face I bit my bottom lip but didn't say anything.

"Jade how did yo" he started,

"Sam how about you grab the glasses so we can have our sodas" said Dean intervening quickly and walking over to me and taking the plates he put his hand at the small of my back, "The pain pills are on the table for you" he whispered I nodded my head. Dean gave Sam a look that I had missed as I was walking away I took a seat where there was two pills sitting in front of a chair, Bobby glanced at me and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he asked I smiled happy at the change of subject I nodded my head,

"I slept great thanks so much for letting me stay" I said happily,

"Thank you for cleaning up the mess the idgit made in my kitchen" he said I laughed softly

"No big deal" I said smiling at him, Dean shot me a look,

"It was a big deal you hurt your ribs again" he said handing me a plate with two slices of pizza on it as Sam placed a glass in front of me,

"What kind of soda do you want?" he asked,

"Umm…. It doesn't really matter" I said as I started eating Sam poured orange soda into my glass and went to Bobby, Dean sat beside me putting three slices onto his own plate. We all ate in silence when we finished Dean jumped up to help Sam with the dishes before I could stand up,

"Jade can you help me out for a second while the guys have this covered?" asked Bobby I looked over at him and nodded my head.

"Sure no problem Bobby" I said getting up and following him out of the kitchen the minute we left the kitchen Dean looked at Sam,

(Dean POV)

"Don't ask her about the scar" I said quickly Sam gave me a look in confusion,

"How did you" he started

"…I seen it yesterday by accident she's embarrassed by it…ashamed of it I told her she didn't need to be let's just leave it at that ok Sam just…don't stare at it or ask about it" I said as I washed the dishes and handed them to Sam who dried them off and put them away.

"Ok, Dean how much longer do you expect us to stay here?" I released a sigh

"Not much longer I just have to figure out what to do with Jade" I said leaning against the counter and looking at Sam,

"You don't want her to come with us do you?" asked Sam I glared at him.

"Sam we hunt demons, vampires, and ghosts for a living we are hunters of course I don't want her coming with us" I said with slight anger in my voice

"But shouldn't that be her choice?" asked Sam I shot her a look,

"No…I'm going to talk to Bobby see if she can't stay with him…she isn't trained like we are Sammy" I said as I walked out of the kitchen as I followed the voices of Bobby and Jade I found them in a room that I knew all too well I felt anger burning in my stomach as I walked into the room.

"Dean" said Jade smiling at me she was smiling at me holding her left arm out to Bobby who placed a Turquoise and black leather bracelet on to her left wrist.

"What's with the bracelet?" I asked looking at Bobby as he smiled up at Jade _I haven't seen Bobby smile like that in years _I thought to myself,

"It's just a thank you gift for her helping me out with you" said Bobby giving me a look,

"Hey I'm not that much trouble" I argued, "Say, Bobby can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked he nodded his head as him and I left the room we went into Bobby's room where I closed the door.

"What's this about Dean?" asked Bobby as he turned his chair so he could face me,

"I need you to keep a eye on Jade… Sam and I are going to go but I don't want her in danger by coming with us she isn't properly trained to be a hunter." I said in a rush

"You want to leave her here…she's not going to like that news Dean I can tell ya that" said Bobby

"Which is exactly why we aren't telling her" I said determined Bobby looked up then

"When are you leaving?" he asked,

"Tonight I'll leave you money to help get food and clothes for her then Sam and I, are going to sneak out when she falls asleep" I said Bobby heaved a sigh and nodded his head.

(Normal POV)

I was standing in the kitchen with Sam when Dean and Bobby came back in Dean Shot a look to Sam who locked eyes with him the look that passed between them gave me a weird vibe I turned to look at Bobby but he was staring at the floor. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly with us talking and watching TV night came and dinner was unusually quiet,

"So Dean Do you want to sleep in your room tonight I can sleep on the couch" I asked he looked up at me and shook his head quickly,

"No you sleep on the bed you're the one with the injured ribs not me" he said quickly I nodded my head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok well in that case I'm going up to bed" I said yawning and rubbing my eyes I stood up putting my dishes in the sink I hugged Bobby and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the bracelet I love it" I said.

"Good night Jade sleep well" he said smiling at me I quickly hugged Sam and Dean then disappeared up the stairs once I was upstairs I closed the door behind me. I walked to Dean's closet and pulled it open quietly I looked around and found what I was looking for I grabbed a book bag and extra pillows I quickly made up the bed so that it looked like it was me in the bed. I crept to the window and peeked out of it, _it's not that high up_ I thought to myself I slide the window up and I lean out of the window double checking there was a small ledge on the window I climbed out and pulled the window down getting it closed the best I could. I jumped tucking and rolling as I landed my ribs screamed in protest at the heavy landing I staid squatted for a couple of minutes while the pain subsided. Once the pain went away I quickly made my way to Dean's car I prayed that there wasn't an alarm on it I grabbed the handle and tugged the door and it popped open. I smiled and climbed quickly into the back of the car and closed the door I curled up on the back seat of the car and allowed myself to fall asleep. I awoke hours later to Dean's voice,

"Sam put the car in neutral we're going to push it a distance so we don't wake her when I start the car" he said

"Alright" Sam pulled open the door and reached it putting the gear in neutral he ducked back out of the car as I released a quiet sigh of relief. They pushed the car a distance before they stopped,

"Sammy get in and start her up" said Dean I heard the passenger door pull open and then Sam was in the car he leaned over and started the car. Dean climbed in too, "alright let's go" he said stepping on the gas and pulling away from Bobby's.

"I still think we should've told her Dean…she isn't a child" started Sam,

"Sammy enough, she's safe and that's all that matters" said Dean in an aggravated tone of voice,

"Fine" said Sam in an equally aggravated tone he leaned back against the seat "I'm going to get some rest" said Sam as he closed his eyes. I laid in the back staring up at the ceiling Dean turned on the radio and listened to it quietly as he drove I soon drifted back off to sleep as he continued to drive.

(Dean POV)

I released an agitated sigh as I continued to drive _Sam Just doesn't understand where I'm coming from unlike us she wasn't trained as a hunter and she's in danger. It was better to leave her with Bobby then to bring her with us, _after a couple of hours of driving I pulled into the parking lot of a motel and put the car in park I turned the car off and reached over.

"Sam come on it's time to get out" I said he nodded his head sleepily as we climbed out of the car and went into the entrance,

"Can I help you?" asked the men behind the clerk's desk.

"Yea can I get a room please?" I replied,

"How many nights?" I glanced at Sam

"We aren't sure we'll pay as we stay" I replied the clerk nodded his head I smiled and handed him some money,

"Just you two?" I nodded my head in answer to his question; he turned his back to us grabbing keys off of a hook behind him and turned back handing them to me. "Room 6 towards the end" he mumbled, I took the keys and nodded my head,

"Thank you, let's go Sam" I said walking from the front desk and heading back outside he walked out after me as we headed to the room in silence.

"Still think you're making a bad choice in letting her stay at Bobby's without giving her some sort of warning that we left" said Sam as I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Sam I thought we already talked about this it's safer for her to stay at Bobby's then to be with us" I said heading straight for the bathroom, "Drop it already…I'm taking a shower" I said slamming the door behind me.

(Sam POV)

I released a sigh as I shook my head closing the door behind me and locking the door I walked to the table and placed my bag down pulling out my laptop and setting it up after plugging it in to charge I took of my boots and laid down in bed staring up at the ceiling._It's amazing how he is trying to protect her so much…I wonder what the story is about her scar_ I sat up and walked over to the table where I had set up my laptop and sat down. I double clicked the Internet icon and waited for the website to pop up I leaned back in my chair and let my fingers glide across the keyboard as I typed in her name I groaned inwardly remembering I didn't know what her last name was she never said it and I never asked. I walked back to the bed and laid down again thinking of what else I could do to find out her background then I thought of the fire that killed her family that she was talking about earlier I went to sit up when I heard the shower turn off I glanced at the door and knew Dean was getting ready to come out I laid back down and rolled over closing my eyes. Pretending to be asleep I don't remember hearing him open the door or come out I don't even remember falling asleep the next thing I know it was morning and Dean was yelling at me I sat up confused wiping my watery tired eyes.

"What?" I asked not hearing what he was yelling

"Why were you looking her up Sam?" he bellowed looking angry at me

"I…I was just going to do a normal back ground check on her I mean Dean we left her at Bobby's" I said trying to make a point but Dean wasn't hearing it and I knew he was really mad.

"I told you to leave it be but you couldn't even do that…the next time I see you looking up anything about Jade I'll break that laptop myself" he yelled it took me until just now to realize that he was completely dressed with his keys in his hand. "Now if you want to research something check for any cases I'm going for food" he said and walked out slamming the door behind him I slightly cringed at the way the door banged shut.

(Dean POV)

I walked in angry strides over to my car and climbed in slamming the door I slid my key into the ignition and started the car I pulled the car in drive and pulled off heading towards the closest restaurant with burgers as I went I flipped through the radio station too angry to focus on one song so I turned off the radio and released an aggravated sigh._ I can't be he was actually looking her up…I specifically told him to leave it alone _I released another sigh as I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant and climbed out of the car leaving it running I went in and ordered our food and stood waiting, I glanced at the clock _Maybe I should call and check on her…make sure everything is going ok. _I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing Bobby's number my finger hovered over the green call button I thought about everything that would happen if she wanted to talk to me and I hit the red button sliding it back into my pocket as the guy came back handing me my order I grabbed it off the table and walked back to the car I climbed in and without looking slid the bag over to the passenger side of the car. I turned the radio on and started driving back to the motel once I got there I walked back into the room to see Sam sitting on his laptop chewing on his lip he looked up when he seen me come in I placed the bag of food on the table and took the seat opposite my brother. I opened the bag and handed him his burger and fries as I pulled out mine,

"Ah Damn I forgot the drinks" I said as I bit into the cheesy bacon deluxe burger and started chewing as I glanced over at Sam,

"It's fine Dean this is good none the less" he replied, I was still mad at him for what he was looking up stuff on Jade.

"Anything?" I asked around another bite of food I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to Jade she had to have noticed by now that we had left them and more importantly her behind. _Why hasn't she called to flip out on us yet? _I thought to myself,

"Dean" my head snapped up and I looked at Sam,

"What?" I asked confused,

"I said I think I found a case" he narrowed his brows at me as he bit into his burger, "Are you ok?" he asked me I gave him a look.

"Yea I'm fine now what were you saying?" I asked changing the subject back to our original conversation, "You found a case?"

"Yeah I think I have…vampires" I stared at him in awe,

"How can you be so sure?" I asked eating more to the burger,

"Well there have been several cases of missing women all around the age of 19-26 have happened recently in the next town" As I finish the rest of my burger I nod my head.

"Alright let's go" I said Sam nodded his head closing his laptop we stood up and walked out closing the door behind us we climbed into the car and I started it pulling away from the hotel and heading towards the town.


	9. Chapter 9

(Normal POV)

I lay in the back seat I was curled up and sitting on the floor behind Deans chair I could see Sam from where I was sitting easily my heart was slightly pounding in my chest I was nervous that he would happen to turn and see me.

"Alright was there any witnesses?" I hear Dean ask I watched Sam turn to look at him and I held my breath,

"Well there was a girl who managed to get away she is currently being held at a hospital…and Dean…she's been bitten" said Sam quickly

_Bitten… I thought to myself as I listened more, a guy bit her…is he a canable or something? _I thought to myself it remained quiet for a couple of minutes

"How long ago was she bitten Sam?"

"Last night" he replied immediately.

"Alright then we might have a chance of saving her from the change if the guy, that bit her and is taking these women are the head vampire" said Dean, I had to bite my lip to keep the gasp from escaping my lips the minute I heard the word vampire. Dean pushed down harder on the accelerator as he drove down the street picking up speed I was still fighting with myself in my head about what I had just heard. _There's no way that vampires can really exist…then again a couple of days ago I didn't really believe in ghosts and demons either…is this why he didn't want me with them because they go out and do things like this? _I asked myself after awhile of driving the car stopped and they climbed out I heard them open the trunk and heard stuff being moved around then the door was opened again and the next thing I knew a shirt hit me in the head the car moved a lot as Deans jacket fell on my head too after a few more minutes of movement in the car and clothes dropping to the back seat I heard the door open and close I eased up peeking out the window to see both Sam and Dean dressed in suits and walking into a hospital. I narrowed my brows at this and hurried out of the car and quickly made my way into the hospital I spotted them going down a hall and I glanced around I followed after them quickly making sure that I wasn't going to be seen I watched them duck into a room and I slid to the door and stopped.

"Hello we are with the FBI we would like to ask you a few questions about the attack if you don't mind" I heard Sam saying I peeked around the door to the girl that was laying in the bed with her neck bandaged up she was looking very pale and it was rather dark in the room compared to all the other rooms in the wing.

"Will this help you find the guy that attacked me?" she asked her voice sounding even weaker then she looked,

"Well that's what we're hoping for" said Dean the girl started talking when a cell phone went off, "Excuse me I have to take this" I heard Dean say as he started walking towards the door I hurried down the hall sliding into another room. After a few more minutes of hiding Dean walked back into the room it sounded like I slowly made my way back into the hall and made my way back out of the hospital and climbed back into the car I noticed that Dean's clothes were still in the back I quickly tossed them to the other side of the back seat and ducked back behind Deans seat. It took only a couple more minutes to pass when I heard them climb into the car and close the doors,

"So what was the call about?" asked Sam glancing over at Dean

"I'm not entirely sure…" said Dean as he started the car and pulled away from the hospital

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Sam.

"It was Bobby's number" said Dean,

"You thought it might've been Jade calling?" asked Sam,

"Since when does Bobby call me from his house number Sam?" asked Dean quietly, Sam nodded his head

"You can't avoid her forever you know that don't you?" asked Sam there was a quick silence that followed that passed when Dean turned on the radio,

"Yes I know that Sam"

"So the woman said that she was at a club when she met the guy he had dark hair and pale skin he had introduced himself as wait for it…Vladimir"

"Wow can that be anymore original" said Dean his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Alright we'll swing by this club and see what we can't find out from the owner" said Dean, Sam nodded his head. After a few more minutes of driving the car stopped again,

"Should we grab some stakes out of the trunk just in case?" asked Sam,

"Yeah do that I'm going to head in and see if I can't find the owner" said Dean

"You'll be ok until I get in there?" asked Sam

"Ugh you insult my ego" said Dean with fake hurt in his voice. They climbed out of the car I didn't move I heard the trunk being opened I remained in my spot for another ten minutes where I heard Sam close the trunk and walk away I crawled out of the car and quietly and quickly made my way to the alley next to the club. I found a back door to the club that was open while people walked in and out of it cleaning it and disposing of empty bottles of liquor I eased my way quickly and quietly into the club either unnoticed like I wanted or they just didn't care enough to say anything. I ended up finding my way into the club in a darkened hallway I could hear Dean yelling I followed the sound of his voice creeping I slowed as I came to a corner and eased around it slightly peeking. I could see Dean and Sam standing side by side talking to what I was guessing the club owner who had two body guards standing on either side of him with their arms crossed in front of their big muscular looking chests.

"Well if you see anything at all or remember anything give us a call" said Dean he slid a card out to the owner who hesitated before taking it from him,

"Will do…now if you excuse me I have important matters to attend to I'll leave you to show yourselves out" said the owner in a non disrespectful tone as he turned and walked off with his body guards trailing him.

"Stake out?" asked Sam, Dean nodded his head in reply

"Yea stake out…I feel that it's going to be the best way for us to even attain any kind of information on this guy" replied Dean, Sam nodded his head and I watched them both slowly leave the club I released a sigh of relief when suddenly I was grabbed from behind I screamed in shock but a hand quickly covered my mouth as I was lifted off of my feet and carried up a pair of stairs when I was put down in was in a chair where a pair of strong hands held me in my spot my heart was racing.

"What are you doing in my club?" I shot my eyes up and was now looking at the owner that was just talking to Dean and Sam,

"I-I'm sorry" I mumble, "I didn't mean to cause trouble I was just looking for the owner of the club" I said quickly the guy sitting behind the desk in front of me narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm the owner of the club…what do you need from me?" he asked his tone seemed a little dark and untrusting of me,

"I was wondering if there was a job opening…I really can use the job" I said quickly the owner looked at me narrowing his brows at me, "I use to be a bartender when I was in college it was my part time job" I added for extra measure. At this he looked slightly surprised,

"Let's go down and see what you got first" he said I nodded my head I followed him down the stairs full aware that his body guard that man handled me earlier was right behind me. As we entered the club I could clearly see the bar we walked over to it and him and the guard stood at the front of it as I walked behind it and stood facing them,

"What can I get you handsome?" I asked jumping into my bartender mode.

"Surprise me" I smirked at the bar tender as I grabbed a couple of bottles and spun them expertly as I looked at the owner of the club as I spun the bottles I poured the alcohol into the glass I had I placed the last bottle down and grabbed the whipped cream from the small fridge under the bar and put just a little in the glass I grabbed a small straw in the glass and handed it to the owner. "What's this?" he asked as he took the glass from me and licked some of the whipped cream,

"That is my very own concoction that I stumbled upon one night" I said smiling at him he gave me a curious look before sipping the drink I watched as his eyes lit up at the taste.

"This is amazing" he said quickly finishing the drink, "Where are my manners my name is Orlando" he said holding his hand out to me I took it smiling and shook it,

"My name is Kiara" I said smiling, "And I'm glad you like it" I said as I put away the bottles I used and the whipped cream and wiped down the counter even though I didn't make a mess.

"When can you start?" asked Orlando,

"Well the sooner the better but I don't have the right clothes as of right now to look the part…" I said he waved me off and dug his wallet out of his pocket, "Marcus here will take you to go shopping" he said he slid a card across the counter to me, "Tonight you will be a part of the guests I want you to familiarize yourself with the club and how packed it gets before we sign the papers for you to start working here ok?" he asked I nodded my head. "Good now I'm going to my office to finish this delicious drink and you're going to go with Butch" before I could ask him who Butch was considering he had just said I was going with Marcus two seconds he was gone.

"I'm Butch" said the body guard he must have seen the confusion in my face because he laughed, "My real name is Marcus but when I'm on duty it's Butch because it sounds more intimidating"

"Your size alone should be intimidating, how tall are you?" I asked looking up at him as he led the way out the club and to a car with tinted windows.

"I'm around 6'5" he said in a nonchalant way I looked up at him as he unlocked the car and opened the back door for me I climbed into the car and he closed the door behind me climbing into the car, he started the car and pulled his seat belt on he turned to look at me, "Put your seatbelt on" he said I nodded my head fixing the strap across my chest and clicking it into place.

"You say 6'5 like it's no big deal that you're this big" I said from the back seat he smirked at me in the rear view mirror as he started to drive,

"Well this is big I guess I really don't think about it much" he says as he continued to drive I grew quieted looking down at the card I as holding in my hand. _What am I going to do…what can I do _as Marcus continued to drive I continued with my thoughts _Maybe I can do my own investigating while I'm working here to try and help Dean and Sam out with their case and prove to them that I'm not helpless._

(Dean POV)

I was laying on the bed in the hotel listening to Sam typing away on his laptop doing more research into our case when I felt my phone vibrate as it started ringing I reached into my pocket and pulled it out it was Bobby's house number I narrowed my brows in confusion and answered the phone pressing it to my ear. I held my breath not saying anything,

"Dean" came a deep voice from the other end I released my breath in a sigh of relief,

"Bobby" I said "why are" I started but he cut me off,

"Why didn't you answer, I've been calling you for days on end Dean" he sounded angry,

"What's wrong" I asked,

"She's gone" was his reply I sat up quickly Sam shot a look at me,  
"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked into the phone in disbelief,

"Gone as in she isn't here Dean and I don't know when she escaped" came Bobby's voice but by then I wasn't really hearing it. _She's not at Bobby's which means she's not protected and she could be in danger_ I thought to myself, "Dean" hollered Bobby into the phone

"Yeah I'm here…look as soon as Sam and I are done here which should be soon we are going to head back towards you and see if we can't find her" I said into the phone looking at Sam whose eyes narrowed at me, I hung up the phone and released a aggravated sigh, "Dammit…Jade left Bobby's" I said.  
"When?" asked Sam suddenly looking worried,

"Bobby doesn't know…Sam we have to finish this case quickly and then go look for her she could be in trouble" I said Sam nodded his head,

"Tonight…the club is throwing a special event for all the girls in town, he'll be there I'm almost certain," said Sam

"Good let's get this son of a bitch and then go find Jade" I said, Sam nodded his head in agreement, "How you want to do this be part of the crowd or camping out in the car?" I asked.

"How about a mixture of both?" suggested Sam,

"What are you thinking?" I asked,

"You're more of a ladies guy you work the floor and I'll sit in the car watching for anything unusual outside of the club" said Sam,

"Yea that sounds like a good idea" I said agreeing with him, "When does the event start?"

"9 tonight…ladies get in for free guys have to pay" I roll my eyes,

"No surprise there…alright go get us some food and check the gas" I said tossing him the keys he caught them and nodded his head he left a couple minutes later closing the door behind him. _Dammit…I should've known that she'd leave but I was hoping Bobby could've coaxed her_ _into staying._

_****Hey Guys thanks for Following my story and Favoriting it i'd really like some feedback so please Review sorry for the hold up been having writers block :) update again soon*****_


	10. Chapter 10

9 O'clock that night…

I was standing in line with a bunch of other guys wearing my blue denim jeans and my black boots I had on my leather jacket over my black t-shirt I looked at the guard as I jumped the line and he nodded his head letting me in. There was a lot of yells from the line which he silenced with a look,

"Brother of the owner you have a problem with that?" he hollered everyone shook their heads I wondered into the club and was bulldozed by the bass of the music. I bee lined my way to the bar and sat at the stool there was a guy behind the bar,

"What can I get for ya?" he hollered over the music

"Beer" I called back looking away from the bar and out at the crowd there were a lot of girls in short dresses and short skirts dancing out on the dance floor. I nodded my head to the beat,

"Here ya go" I turned to see the bartender I grabbed the beer from him and nodded my head,

"Thanks" I said,

"You're new around here aren't you?" he asked,

"Yeah how can you tell?" I asked as I took a swig of my beer,

"Well for starters not many people around here come straight to the bar when they come in and secondly you seem off to this music" I smirked,

"Yeah I'm new around here…seems pretty busy is it always like this?" I asked the bar tender nodded his head,

"Yea pretty much…but at least after tonight I won't be the only one working the bar the owner just hired a girl to help me out she starts tomorrow." He explained,

"You get a lot of action being the bartender?" I asked

"Well…there are some perks of being a bartender" he said I smiled,

"Yeah I guess there is…so is the new bartender hot?" I asked as I took another swig of beer,

"I'm not sure I haven't met her yet…according the boss she's somewhere in the crowd getting a feel of the club." He explained I nodded my head as he hurried away to fill another order

(Normal POV)

I smiled as I made my way to the bar I was breathing heavily and my body was on fire from all the dancing I was doing on the dance floor I watched the bartender come over to me.

"What can I get you beautiful?" he asked flashing me a nice smile I smiled back,

"Can I have a bottle of water?" I asked he nodded his head and made his way to the fridge he was back in a couple of seconds and was handing me the water I took it smiling, "So you're my new partner huh…or rather I'm your new partner" I said as I opened the bottle of water and gulped some down thirstily as the bartender looked at me in shock.

"You're Kiara?" he asked I nodded my head and smiled closing the bottle, "Yup that's me and you are?" I asked holding out my hand,

"My name is Eric" he said grasping my hand and shaking it, "Wow you look amazing"

"Thanks" I said smiling as I had looked at the dress that I had finally decided on it was a short stopped mid thigh it was a red halter top dress which hugged my cleavage tightly I was wearing a necklace that I had fallen in love with it was a small cross with angel wings. "So Eric tell me how long have you worked here?" I asked as I took a seat at the bar,

"Going on four years" he said smiling at me,

"Does it ever get crazy in here?" I asked looking around

"What do you mean by crazy?" he asked I shrugged slightly,

"Well…has there ever been any attacks on girls?" I asked,

"Well a couple of days ago a girl was saying that a guy has tried to attack her in the alley in the back of the club…but nobody really believed her." He said,

"Why not?" I asked looking around the club,

"Well for starters she was completely smashed…and secondly when the police and Marcus went to look there wasn't a guy to be found" I nodded my head and looked around the club as I took another swig of my water I caught sight of Dean sitting at the bar and spit my water everywhere choking. "Are you ok?" asked Eric I nodded my head,

"Yea I'm ok" I said waving and hurrying back onto the dance floor blending in with the sea of other people, _Dammit…I wasn't expecting him to be here _I thought to myself as I lost myself to the beat of the music allowing my body to sway in a steady rhythm. _I should just go knock him in the jaw for leaving me…he's such a jerk _I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was being watched until a hand had touched my shoulder I glanced up and my eyes met with deep gray ones.

"Hey" his voice must have only been a whisper but it sounded like it filled my ears louder than the music I smiled at him,

"Hi" I said he was tall even with me in my black pumps he had dark hair that looked a messy in a sexy way,

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you…I was just wondering what a beautiful young girl like yourself is doing dancing all alone" he said when he smiled it was like my heart melted.

"Well…thank you for the compliment but I'm new to the area" I said as I continued to dance he had started dancing with me it felt like something was pulling me towards him.

"Oh…that explains it" he said smiling at me,

"Explains what?" I asked as I glanced back at him,

"Explains why I've never seen you in here before" he said smiling, "Hi my name is Vladimir" his name washed over my skin like a warm bath caressing my skin I closed my eyes as I leaned against his body I was aware of his hands around my waist as we danced.

"Vladimir…that's a unique name isn't it?" I asked as we danced against each other,

"It's an old family name" he whispered into my ear I could hear him breathing me in deeply, "You smell so delicious" he said then he was kissing my neck I tilted my head back. _What are you doing you idiot firstly you just met him and secondly didn't he just say his name was Vladimir…isn't that the guy Dean as looking for. _I argued with myself mentally but it was like my mind and body were on two separate paths I tried to make myself step away from him, _come on you stupid body work_ I thought to myself. I finally felt my body starting to react to my thoughts when his hand was locked around my waist and he has his lips pressed against my ear, "Stay…you want to stay with me don't you?" the warmth caressed over me again and I could feel my thoughts slowly slipping through my fingers.

"Yes…I want to stay with you" I turned and leaned into him his arms were wrapped around me holding me against him as he swayed us slowly.

"Do you wish to leave with me?" he asked I looked up at him and it was like I was looking through a fog, _No say no…come on why am I doing any of this….he must be the…the what…what was I supposed to be looking for again._

"I….I have to go to the bathroom" I said he smiled at me and leaned down kissing my cheek,

"I'll be waiting by the front door" he whispered in my ear, "Don't keep me waiting" the warmth slammed into me and my breath hitched in my throat as I smiled and turned walking away and to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom everything cleared and it was like someone had thrown me in a cold pool I was breathing heavily looking at myself in the mirror, I turned the water on and splashed my face a couple of times.

"Ok Jade…think what are you going to do….Dean!" I said to myself, "I have to get to Dean before he gets to me again" I hurried out of the bathroom as soon as I walked out I seen him he wasn't waiting by the front door like he said. His head snapped in my direction and a smile slid across his face as he walked to me before I knew it his hand was on the small of my back.

"Ready, Kiara?" I wanted to narrow my brows at him and shove him away but my body wasn't working I turned and started walking with him.

"Wait I have to leave a note for my boss you see I start working here tomorrow as a bartender" I said before my mind could become useless like before, he looked at me and nodded his head,

"Ok hurry back" I nodded and turned walking away quickly and stopping at the bar I glanced over and didn't see Dean, _dammit _I thought to myself I waved at Eric who came over quickly.

"What's up Kiara?" I looked at him,

"Eric what happened to the guy that was sitting at the end the bar, leather jacket, black t-shirt?" I asked quickly,

"Um…I'm not sure I think he went to the bathroom" He said, "Are you ok?" he asked looking at me

"I don't know yet I need a piece of paper and a pen please" I said he nodded his head and reached into his black apron,

"Is a receipt paper ok?" he asked I nodded my head and he handed them to me, "What's wrong?"

"There's this guy…named Vladimir, call it whatever you want but something feels wrong about him" glances around the club and I see his eyes on me I smile and wave and hold up my pointer finger. I turn back to Eric as I continue to scribble on the paper, "Listen to me the minute you see the guy please Eric give him this note" I said sliding it across the bar to him.

"Don't tell me you're going with that guy when you feel like this" he said surprise and worry in his voice,

"I have too" I said and then smiled at him and walked away,

"Kiara!" he called but I didn't look back until I had gotten to Vladimir and his hand went around my waist leading me out of the club. As we stepped outside we could see the line of people still trying to get into the jammed club and we could hear the thumping of the music or was that the thumping of my heart. As we made our way walking down the street we were quiet I spotted Deans car across the street and I couldn't see him but I guessed that Sammy was in the car. _Sam…Sam look over here realize it's me and get out of the car and kill him _I thought but I seen no movement from the car.

(Deans POV)

I walked back to the bar and before I could sit down the bartender hurried over to me he grabbed my arm I could tell from his reaction something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked narrowing my brows at me, he shoved a receipt at me "Whoa you don't need to freak out I'm going to pay you"

"No you don't understand" he started someone called to him and he turned his head when he turned back he looked serious. "Read it…he took her you have to help her" those next words sunk in,

"Who" I said,

"Kiara the new bartender he took her she left this note and told me to give it to you" he said and hurried away I hurried towards the door as I opened the note and read it, I burst from the club and hurried across the street hopping into the car.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Sam

"He has someone did you see a girl and guy come out the girl was wearing a red halter top dress, black pumps and according to this dark hair?" I asked. Sam thought about it and then nodded his head,

"Yeah they just came out about 5 minutes ago" said Sam starting the car,

"Go" I cried Sam pulled away from the curb and drove down the street my eyes were scanning the sidewalks and alleys we drove by when finally I caught sight of them. "There" I said pointing Sam nodded his head I watched the girl climb into the car and the guy close the door and hurry to his side starting a black and red corvette and pulling off, Sam followed them a couple of cars back. "One thing's for sure she has a set of legs on her" I said.

"Dean…who wrote the note?" asked Sam I looked back down at the note,

"The new bartender…her name is Kiara" I explained,

"So…why give it to you I mean, why not call the cops?" asked Sam I looked at him and shrugged,

"Maybe they told her about us being FBI members which is why she told the bartender working to give it to me" I said,

"Or maybe this is a set up of a false trail" said Sam.

"Well we'll find out soon won't we?" I asked as we got stuck at a red light I cussed loudly as the car got farther away from us we sped off once the light turned green and almost blew right past the corvette that was parked down a dark alley next to an abandoned building Sam parked and turned the car off.


	11. Chapter 11

(Normal POV)

I groaned in pain I had a throbbing headache I went to lift my hand to my head when I realized I couldn't move it I slowly opened my eyes and I was tied to a chair I struggled against the ropes.

"You won't be able to break them" called Vladimir's voice only this time the warmth didn't come with it I looked around the room was dimly lit he stepped out of the shadows wearing the clothes from the club.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked struggling on the ropes anyways,

"I'm making you into something wonderful and when I am done you will be mine" he said walking closer,

"What do you mean?" I asked tugging harder,

"My dear…you are looking at the one and only Vladimir…a vampire" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes as I struggled some more I could feel the rope binding my right wrist to the chair loosening.

"Vampire sure ok" I said before I could finish my reply with another eye roll he was in my face I sucked in a breath as my heart pounded his eyes were cold and stony and I can see a mouth full of sharp teeth,

"Do not mock me" he yelled my heart was pounding in my throat now as he leaned closer all I could do was slowly move my head back,

"Please don't do this" I said struggling more

"Oh but I must considering you are the first woman to have ever put up a fight as hard as you" he said smirking, "And you smell so good" he said.

"Stay away from me" I said glaring at him he leaned closer, "I said NO" I yelled his breath was at my neck now and growing closer there was a bang from somewhere in the building he stopped teeth brushing against my neck.

"How…" he said he turned and started walking from the room,

"HE'S COMING FOR YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could he spun and was there I sucked in a breath, "NO!" I yelled but it was too late he had already smacked me hard my already throbbing head felt like it split open I let my head drop as if I passed out as I fought the urge to throw up I heard him rush out of the room. I lifted my head and had to fight the urge not to scream my head was splitting when I opened my eyes everything was blurred and going in and out of contrast, I continued to struggle with the rope on my right wrist. "Come on you stupid rope….break" I mumbled with a snap it broke I reached up in pain and grabbed for the necklace that was around my neck I released a sigh of relief when I noticed it was still there. I grabbed it and pulled down the cross slid apart from the wings and revealed a silver blade I sliced the rope restraining my left hand and legs, I put eh blade back where it belonged and stood up too quickly. I felt the urge and this time couldn't stop it as I puked up the water from the club I groaned as my head pulsed to my heart beat, I made it a couple of steps away from the puke before my knees gave and I fell forward catching myself on my hands. A wave of dizziness was spinning the room I could hear a lot of banging and yelling from somewhere in the building, "Dean…Sam" I mumbled fighting consciousness I slowly pushed myself back to a standing position and made my way to the door of the room. I stumbled out of the room and into a hall slamming into a railing I closed my eyes tightly as another dizzy spell washed over me I shook my head quickly and reopened them the dizziness was gone and the blurriness was less severe. I glanced down at the lower floor and seen a body go flying it went by too fast to be able to tell who it was,

"Sammy!" I heard Dean yell,

"Fine" he said back I slid the blade back onto the necklace and made my way towards the stairs I was unsteady I took off the black pumps holding them in my hands and made my way down the stairs. I hurried as fast I could when I reached the first floor it was chaotic Sam was cut up and bleeding he had a pretty nasty gash in his leg, "Dean" he yelled I turned to see Dean being held up by his throat with Vladimir choking him.

"What are you waiting for you ugly son of a bitch….kill me" hollered Dean the best he could with his windpipe being crushed,

"I'm not going to kill you…I'm going to turn you" he replied laughing as he leaned towards Dean I threw my black pump hard and fast it smacked into his head. His head turned sharply in my direction along with Deans but he couldn't see my face because my head was down as a sharp pain had coursed throughout my head, "YOU!" he yelled "How did you escape" I smirked,

"I have my ways" I said he threw Dean and rushed at me he grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off of the floor I grabbed at his hand trying to pry it from my throat I started choking a little.

"I will change you after I'm done ripping their spines from their bodies" he said and dropped me I hit the floor hard choking and gasping for air I felt weak but I fought with my body to collapse,

"Dean…No" yelled Sam he was trying to crawl I pushed myself up and crawled to the stairs using the railing to pull myself up into a standing position. Vladimir had Dean pinned against the wall and his face was pressed against Deans neck,

"No…Dean" I said trying to make my way over to them it was a slow pace that was making me mad Sam reached out and grabbed a wooden stake that was on the floor he struggled to standing position.

"Sam…kill him" Dean struggled to talk "Kill him before he bites me" he yells,

"Too late" said Vladimir, Dean yelled at the same time Sam did,

"STOP!" I screamed I felt it, it wasn't like before it wasn't building it shot from my body slamming into Vladimir who dropped Dean and slammed into the wall. I was breathing heavily as both Sam and Dean looked in my direction,

"Jade…" said Sam,

"I'm fine" I said fighting dizziness, "Finish him" I said weakly he limped over to the seemed to be unconscious Vladimir I heard a inhuman screech as Sam slammed the stake into the man's chest and it burst into flames. Dean made his was way to me,

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean I looked at him I looked at his neck,

"Good…he didn't bite you" I lost my battle to consciousness falling forward,

"Whoa Jade" hollered Dean as he caught me in his arms.

(Dean POV)

I was choking I couldn't break free of his grasp I could feel him trying to bite me when his attention was quickly taken away as there was a loud thud I looked to see a black pump laying at our feet. His head snapped in the direction that it came from and standing there was the victim she had her head down so I couldn't see her face her long dark hair was down by her face I watched him as he charged at her dropping me. I was choking and gasping for air my body was in pain I tried to sit up to find the stake I had dropped when I was thrown but by the time I had sat up he had already thrown the girl and was back at me choking me I could feel his disgusting breath on my neck as he talked to Sam, my heart was pounding in my chest as he said he was about to bite me and change me. I heard the girl scream _That voice _I thought to myself then there was a burst of energy and Vladimir went flying I hit the floor choking and gasping then I heard Sam say it.

"Jade" I looked up quickly and it was her standing there looking disheveled with a small cut on her head and dried blood on her forehead as Sam made his way to Vladimir who looked unconscious I made my way to Jade I stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her a mixture of anger, shock, and relief running through me,

"Good…he didn't bite you" she said and then she was falling,

"Whoa Jade" I cried catching her in my arms I lifted her in my arms as I turned to look at Sam he limped over to us,

"How did she get here?" asked Sam I looked at him, "Right let's go…where are we going back to the motel?"

"No hospital you have to get stitches" I said Sam glared at me, "I don't want to hear it Sam" we hurried out of the building me carrying Jade. When we pulled up at the nearest hospital Sam hurried in as fast as he could and a nurse took one look at us and hurried over.

"My brother needs stitches and we need her to be looked at" I said as the nurse called over two more people one rushing over a bed and the next a wheel chair.

"Here lay her down" I laid her on the bed as they rushed her towards a room I was along side the bed,

"What happened?" asked the nurse,

"My brother and I are FBI agents and she was a victim of a sicko that has been running around here harming girls in this area" the nurse nodded her head,

"I remember hearing about that the girl on floor 3 was a victim of the assault…did you catch him?" she asked as she lifted Jade's eye lids flashing a light over her eye looking for a reaction.

"I can't release that information sorry" I said looking at her she nodded her head,

"I understand" she said,

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked

"She doesn't seem to have any serious damages I'm going to hook her up to a IV she looks like she might be dehydrated, I'll also check with doctor and see if I'm going to be giving her a cat scan make sure she doesn't have a concussion" she said.

"Alright can I stay with her?" I asked she nodded her head,

"Yes I'll be back shortly" she said and left the room I looked down at Jade and brushed her hair out of her face as I looked at the black and blue mark on her head near her cut.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I said to her I released an aggravated sigh, "Dammit" I said to myself as I turned pacing the room, the nurse came back in with a bag that she hooked up to a holder and she cleaned Jades arm and slid a needle into her arm taping it there.

"This is for her to get hydrated, I spoke to the doctor and he will be in momentarily he just finished the stitches on your brothers leg and gave him some medicine for the pain," she said.

"Ok thank you" I said she nodded her head and walked from the room I was lost in thought when the doctor had come into the room,

"Hi you must be the FBI agent?" he said holding out his hand,

"Yes, so how is she?" I asked taking his hand and shaking it

"Well she has some trauma to the head according to the nurse and a small laceration on her head which I can see from here and some swelling so we are going to run her through a cat scan just to make nothing serious is happening with her head" he explained.

"How long will it take?" I asked,

"A couple of minutes you can wait in the room until she is back" he said checking the IV I nodded my head as he wheeled her bed from the room. I sat down my face in my hands releasing a groan of frustration there was a knock on the door and Sam came in on crutched,

"How is she?" he asked looking around the empty room,

"Dehydrated…they just brought her for a cat scan" I said leaning back in the chair, "How's the leg"

"Stitched up they gave me meds for it and they want me to try to stay off of it as much as possible" he said. "So was she awake?" he asked I shook my head,

"No she wasn't, I should call Bobby and let him know we found her" I said more to myself then to Sam, "I'll call him after we found out she's ok" I said Sam nodded his head. After what felt like forever the nurse pushed the bed back into the room with Jade still passed out in it,

"How is she?" asked Sam,

"She's still unconscious and we will get her results soon" said the nurse double checking the IV before she left the room. They had cleaned up her face of the dried blood and put a band aid over the cut she had there it was quiet in the room Sam had sat down in a chair opposite to me across the bed. I looked up and seen that he had fallen asleep I pulled the chair closer to the bed and grabbed Jade's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Jade what were you doing there?" I asked out loud I was looking at her hand there were light pink marks on her wrist,

"I was trying to help" my head snapped up and Jade was opening her eyes, "I knew he was a vampire…I thought if I could help stop him then I'd prove myself" she said weakly.

"What do you mean prove yourself?" I asked in shock

"Dean…you left me behind" she said struggling to sit up, I helped her sit up

"Jade it was for your protection" I said,

"You abandoned me…you didn't even say good bye to me" she said I could hear the anger and hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry I" I started but she cut me off,

"You should've talked to me about it before you just left without a word" she said,

"Jade how did you know I was here?" I asked looking at her,

"How did you not know I was in the backseat of your car since the night you left Bobby's?" she countered.

"You mean to tell me you were in the car this whole time?" Sam had jumped in,

(Normal POV)

I turned to look at Sam I could see the bandages on his leg covering what I guessed was stitches I nodded my head,

"Jade…why didn't you tell us?" asked Sam

"If I came out of hiding and told you guys Dean would've turned around and brought me back to Bobby's…unlike you who believes it's my choice Dean would rather pass judgment himself" I said in anger.

"It's not the fact I'm passing judgment Jade it's the fact that you could be in danger and I was leaving you somewhere safe" said Dean, "Being with us isn't safe as you can see" Dean said indicating towards my head,

"Safe…let's talk about safe again…oh yeah my family should've been safe being home waiting for me but they weren't, safe should've been my best friend with the man she was in love with but it wasn't was it Dean?" I said too angry to shut myself up,

"Jade" he started,

"No…I don't want to hear it dean I have been in more dangerous situations that I've lost count and this was before I even met you or did you forget that?" I asked I was so angry I yanked my hand away from his which I didn't even realize he was holding until just then I kicked off the covers and tearing the IV out of my arm and throwing it on the floor.

"Jade!" cried Sam in surprise he had reached out for me in case I fell I put a hand out to stop him,

"This is what happens when you try to save your best friend from an abusive rapist" I cried and grabbed the hospital gown that they put on me at some point and pulled the gown tore apart in the back revealing my back and the scar going across it. It was quiet in the room I heard Sam gasp when he seen it I closed my eyes as hot angry tears rolled down my face,

"Jade" I slowly opened my eyes Dean was standing in front of me, "I'm sorry I really only wanted to protect you, I know you're strong" I felt cloth on my shoulders Sam had draped his jacket over me covering my back I held it. The tears wouldn't stop flowing now that they were,

"Dean when I had seen you at the bar in the club I was scared…scared that when you seen me you'd bring me back to Bobby's and leave again" I said trembling slightly, "When I found out what you were hunting I knew I had to help somehow even if it meant I was going to put my life in danger to be a victim. I wasn't scared when Vladimir was trying to coax me I was anxious because I had the ability to lure him to me I knew I was safe because I had seen you and knew you could get to me. Whatever power he had over the other girls wasn't working on me as strongly as it should've been, In the end I saved you from being bitten and either killed or turned into one of those things" I said glaring at Dean.

"I know Jade, I know please lay back down" he asked I looked at him I didn't want to move I didn't want to do anything except for what happened next I moved my right hand quickly and slapped Dean hard across the face.

"Feel better?" asked Sam,

"Yes…a little bit" I said Sam sat back down as Dean helped me back into the bed I laid down and groaned in frustration, "Why are we back at the hospital again?" I asked annoyed with dean

"Well for starters Sam had to get his leg looked at and he needed stitches and secondly you had a cut on your head and you were unconscious" said Dean. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"When can I get out of here?" I asked,

"When they come back with your results from the cat scan the nurse said it shouldn't be too long" said Sam I sighed,

"Well can someone at least get me something to eat I'm starving" I asked

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Sam, "It was at Bobby's wasn't it?" he asked I nodded my head.

"I'll go, what do you want?" asked Dean,

"Well…the burgers you guys had the other day smelled really good" I said quietly, Dean smiled at me the smile made my heart beat faster,

"Burgers huh?" asked Dean,

"What? I like my meat" I say laughing, he shook his head and headed for the door,

"Sam do you want a burger too?" he asked at the door he shook his head,

"No I'll take a salad shake" Dean rolled his eyes and left the room closing the door behind him I turned and looked at Sam,

"Salad shake?" I asked he nodded his head smiling,

"Yeah trying to stay healthy know what I mean all that red meat can't be good" he said I turned and looked at him,  
"Yea…sometimes" I said, "But you have to admit they're really good" Sam nodded his head laughing,

"Yes they are…Jade what would you have done if we couldn't keep up and find you…or if his over did work over you?" I released a sigh looking at him again,

"Then I would've tried to do my best and if I couldn't do much to stop him I would've at least died trying" Sam was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and the nurse came in Sam and I both looked at her.

"Ah I see she's awake" said the nurse cheerfully I smiled the best I could I hated cheerful nurses they were always so creepily happy,

"Yes I am awake and wondering when can I get out of here" I said as cheerfully as I could,

"Well your cat scan looks all clear and you can leave as soon as you are ready" she said smiling,

"Great, where's my clothes?" I asked the nurse pointed to the closet,

"All of your belonging's you came in with should be in there" she said and then smiled walking out. Sam walked to the closet and opened it and pulled out the red dress I had been wearing he handed it to me and then left the room closing the door before he closed it he said,

"I'll be out in the hallway if you need me" I nodded my head and he closed the door I got off of the bed and pulled on my dress removing the hospital gown from my body and placing it on the bed I checked the closet not finding both of the black pumps I had been wearing. I walked to the door and pulled it open,

"Sam" he turned and looked at me I brush my hair back from my face with my fingers,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Have you seen the black pumps that I was wearing at the building?" I asked he shook his head the paused for a moment to think about it,

"Actually yeah you threw one at Vladimir didn't you?" he asked, I nodded my head

"Yeah did you happen to grab it I only have one in here" I asked he shook his head I released a sigh, "You don't think Dean would be willing to go back so I can grab it do you?"

"Well I'm not sure but it doesn't hurt to ask" said Sam I smiled, "Where did you get the clothes from anyways did you have money?" asked Sam I shook my head.

"No…the bartender happened to catch me in his club when I was eavesdropping on you guys and I told him my name Kiara and that I was trying to find a job there at the club as a bartender. Once he seen what I could do with the bottles he hired me on the spot he send me and Marcus out to get some clothes for myself tonight he wanted me to get a feel of the crowd of the club so I was a guest" I explained

"Let's go wait for Dean because sooner or later the hospital is going to realize that you're name isn't coming up in any of their files as the name Kiara" he said looking at me and smirking I nodded my head as we quickly made our way to the front door, well as quickly as Sam could go on the crutches.


	12. Chapter 12

We stood by the entry looking out the doors we saw the Impala pull up Sam and I hurried out the door Dean climbed out and motioned for me to his side, I helped Sam into the car and then hurried to the other side.

"Where's your shoes?" asked Dean when I stopped in front of him I looked down,

"You guys left one at the building" I say looking back up to him, "Dean…what are we going to do now?" I asked

"We are going to go back to the motel and we'll talk about it there" he said I nodded my head and climbed into the car.

(Deans POV)

I watched as she climbed into the car the lower part of her dress slid up some I turned my eyes towards the hospital as I gritted my teeth in concentration. I waited until she was fully in the car to climb in I closed the door putting the car in drive and pulled away from the hospital it was quiet in the car _What am I going to do about Jade…obviously leaving her alone with Bobby wasn't the best choice _ I thought to myself as I continued to drive.

"You know Dean…I'm a fast learner" she said quietly from the back seat I looked in the rearview mirror but couldn't see her because of how dark the road was until we passed under a light her eyes were on mine.I didn't say anything in response to her comment I broke contact as I turned into the parking lot of the motel rolling into our parking spot I put the car in park and turned off the car I shifted to look at her she was leaning against the window with her eyes closed. "I'm not sleep if that's what you're thinking" she said,

"I figured you weren't considering you were just looking at me in the mirror and talking to me" I said she laughed some as Sam opened the door and struggled to get out I climbed out and pulled the seat up as she slid across the seat. I grabbed her hand and pulled helping her out of the car she shivered slightly I slid my leather jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, "Here I'll get Sam inside you go ahead without us" I said handing her the keys to her she nodded her head and walked away from us then stopped turning.

"What's the room number?" she asked as I made my way around the car to Sam helping him out of it,

"We're room 6" said Sam as he adjusted the crutches under his shoulders, "I can't wait to stop using these things already" he said to me I smirked,

"Why not crip not having fun on them?" I asked laughing he gave me a look that only made me laugh harder as I lead the way across the parking lot.

"Hey look" said Sam as he nodded his head in the direction of the lobby and I could see the manager waving at us,

"I'll see what he wants you go get your leg up" I said he nodded his head and we parted ways I walked into the lobby stopping at the desk, "What can I do for you?" I asked as I looked at the manager.

"I see you came back with a friend" he said I noticed his eyes shifting over my shoulder probably looking in the direction of the room,

"Yeah what about her?" I asked getting annoyed I was tired and had to deal with Jade when I got back to the room I didn't want to deal with stupid questions.

"Where did you find her?" he asked I was confused by the question,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Never mind I don't want to know…how much are you paying her to do both you and you're brother, do you think I can get some action from her I mean it gets lonely being a motel owner" he said. Before I could think about it I threw my right fist out catching him in the jaw with a hook, "W-What are you doing?" he asked his eyes wide in fear,

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again you understand me?" I hollered my green eyes burning into his dirty brown ones, "She isn't some hooker you disgusting pig, and if you ever talk about her like that again I'll kill you" I heard myself say. I was filled with some much anger my hands were shaking in anger as I open and close them into fists,

"I-I'm sorry when I seen the dress I just thought" he stuttered shrinking away from me,

"You thought wrong, she isn't a hooker she's a friend of mine that was in trouble" I yelled he turned several different shades of white before he could say anything else to piss me off I turned and walked from the lobby in angry strides I was heading for the trunk of my car to have a shot of the bottle I had in there when I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Jade standing in the doorway looking at me I stopped midstride and looked at her she had a concerned look on her face as she walked slowly to me my jacket still draped around her shoulders her bare feet made no noise on the pavement as she walked to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked up at me I wouldn't make eye contact instead I looked at her lips first,

"Nothing's wrong" I mumbled,

"Then why do you look like you're ready to take on a whole hoard of vampires?" she asked I looked at her right ear this time,

"I'm just tired and cranky" I mumbled I didn't even convince myself with this lie. She reached out and touched my arm,

"Look whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me Dean after all I did tell you about my scar so I trust you…and I'm hoping you can trust me to" she said quietly. This made me look up in surprise,

"It's not that I don't trust you honestly it's not that jade it's just…something I'm not ready to share yet" I said fighting for the right words to say so she didn't get upset with me, she stared at me for a couple of seconds and I stared back.

"Ok, well Sam is sleep I helped him get into the bed and helped get his shoes off," she said I wanted to smack myself in the face,

"I'm sorry I should've been there to help" she held up a hand to stop me so I got quiet,

"Its fine Sammy told me that you were talking to the owner I'm assuming that it was he that upset you and not a personal problem, but it's not my place to pry." I smirked at her as I wrapped a arm around her shoulders turning her and leading her back towards the room,

"Come on let's get you inside and warm before you get sick standing out here barefooted" I said as we walked in silence my mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts of Sam's stitches, Jade not being at Bobby's, Jade almost being killed or worse turned into a vampire, what we were going to do now that she was with us, and last but certainly not least what the owner had said about her.

(Normal POV)

I stirred slightly starting to wake up I blinked a few times clearing the blurred vision I rolled onto my right side from my left I was facing the bathroom, I could feel Deans breath on the back of my neck as I felt him roll over in his sleep. All my thoughts circled in my head the vampire attack on the girl at the hospital, to them leaving me at Bobby's house alone, to Vladimir taking me as a victim, to watching Dean almost get killed. The last thought tugged at my heart _I was the reason he was almost killed…if it hadn't been for me being there he wouldn't have been put in that position, all I did was, _

"Thank you" I jumped surprised at Dean's voice suddenly in my ear, I turned over and faced him, "Sorry didn't mean to wake you" he said smiling at me.

"You didn't…but what are you thanking me for?" I asked narrowing my brows in confusion,

"If it wasn't for you I probably would either be dead or turned in to one of them" he said making a face I started laughing

"But I didn't really do much" I said,

"Only blasted Vladimir into unconsciousness" said Sam, Dean rolled over and was facing his brother I draped myself of Deans side as I looked at Sam,

"Like I said I didn't do much Sammy all the power and bam I went down like a sack of potatoes immediately after" I said, "And I don't even know how to use it willingly it only happens when I'm angry or worried I think" I explained.

"Well how about we work on it, see if you can't learn to control it?" says Sam,

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…what if I destroy something or hurt you guys" I said looking at Sam and then at Dean who seemed to have quickly disappeared into his own world.

"We can handle it trust me" said Sam as he got out of the bed and used his crutches to get to the table and his laptop he took a seat and turned it on,

"I think it's a good idea especially if you want to keep up with us" said Dean both Sam and I looked at him quickly,

"What?" I asked in surprise, "are you serious?" I asked looking down at him,

"Yea I'm serious after seeing what I did last night and learning what I did about you I see that leaving you behind isn't an option it just puts you into more danger because you're stubborn enough to follow" he said smirking at me. "And I rather have you with us and somewhere where we can help you if anything goes wrong then to not know where you are" he explained I smiled at him as I hugged him tightly,

"Thanks I promise I won't be trouble" I said


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes you will, but it's ok we'll teach you" said Sam smiling at me I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face it hit him silencing whatever he was trying to say to me Dean started laughing.

"Well we can scratch off aiming practice she nailed you in the face" he said through laughter Sam laughed too,

"Yea I guess she did" he said smiling at me,

"First things first though let's get some food in our stomachs then we can start with Jade training 101" said Dean I smiled happily, I kissed his cheek,

"Thank you so much" I said I slid off of him and rolled into a sitting position I stood up and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

(Sam POV)

I looked at Dean as Jade went to the bathroom I realized she was in one of Dean's t-shirts,

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked Dean looked at me as he sat up and shifted his body putting his feet on the floor,

"Face it Sammy, she put herself in a lot of trouble tonight to proof herself and to help us, she probably even saved us both tonight…I know she saved me" as he said this he rubbed his neck. "Alright look I'm going to go get us some food" he said pulling on his jeans and boots he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it Jade pulled the door open partially and looked out at him. "Hey I'm going to get some food for Sammy and I what do you want?"

"I'll have what you guys had yesterday morning that burger was killing me in the back seat" she said smiling up at him,

"Jade…when was the last time you ate?" I asked looking over at them from my laptop screen she grew quiet.

"Jade" said Dean giving her a look she sighed slightly,

"The last real meal I had was at Bobby's…I nibbled on some nachos when I went shopping for clothes with Marcus" she said,

"Alright from now on no not eating" said Dean as he turned and walked towards the door,

"Dean" he stopped turning to look at Jade, "Can you pick up the rest of my clothes from the club it's the only clothes I have other then that dress from last night" she said. Dean stood there for another couple of minutes,

"We'll get them together after you eat and get some training done for now wear the dress ok?" he asked she nodded her head and closed the door to the bathroom dean turned to me.

"So you still want your health shake or are you going to man up a bit?" he asked I gave him a look,

"I'll stick my health shake…maybe some fries on the side" I said he laughed and walked out the room a couple minutes later I heard the car start and pull off, I was sitting there on my computer when I heard Jade cuss. "Hey is everything ok?" I called,

"Not really I forgot my clothes out there" she called back from over the water to the shower

"I'll grab them for you and put them by the door" I hollered back,

"Thank you Sammy" she called back I grabbed one of my crutches is used it as a leaning post as I walked to her red dress that was on the floor next to the bed I grabbed it and walked to the bathroom door I knocked on the door and placed it on the floor. I walked back over to my spot and sat down I started looking for another job I heard the bathroom door open couple minutes later and Jade was there she was holding up a white towel wrapped around her body as she bent down and grabbed her dress disappearing back into the bathroom to get dressed. I was currently reading an article about a couple disappearances when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out her hair was wet as she attempted to dry it with the towel, "what are you doing Sam?" she asked.

"Looking for more jobs" I replied,

(Normal POV)

"That's how you guys find your jobs from the internet?" I asked as I walked over to his bed and sat on it looking at him,

"Well yeah, any articles that scream paranormal activity we look into sometimes it could be nothing and other times…it leads us to cases like you" he said I narrowed my eyes slightly,

"I'm a case?" I said

"No, not you more like the way we found you" he said looking at me I smiled,

"I know what you meant I was just being a smart ass" I say laughing as I squeeze the ends of my hair in the towel the door opened to the room and Sam and I looked up as Dean came in struggling to balance the drinks and food. I left the towel on Sam's bed and hurried over to Dean grabbing the drinks from him,

"Thanks" he said closing the door behind him I put the drinks on the table next to Sam's laptop Dean sat the two bags down and opened them up he handed a cup to Sam with salad in it. I looked at Sam with a questioned look as he opened the top and grabbed the dressing pack from Dean.

"What? I'm trying to get healthier" he said I smirked biting back my laugh and just nodded my head,

"Good for you" I said,

"Jade" said Dean I looked in his direction to see he was handing me fries, "Give that to Sam" he said I nodded my head as I took them and passed them to Sam.

"Yeah I see you're really working on your health with greasy fries" I said in a sarcastic tone Dean started laughing and shaking his head,

"Shut up Dean" said Sam,

"Aye, it wasn't me this time" said Dean as he handed me my burger and fries then sat down at the table across from Sam I sat on the floor cross legged as I unwrapped my burger, the smell collided with my nose and my stomach growled.

"Double bacon cheeseburger….Dean you are my hero…literally" I said before taking an bite of the burger I closed my eyes enjoying every taste that exploded in my mouth, I finished my burger and fries quickly as I leaned back onto Deans legs sighing in relief. "That hit the spot" I say happily as he handed me my soda I opened it and took a sip letting the cold liquid slide down my throat I closed the soda and put it down next to me on the floor,

"Better?" asked Dean I tilted my head back looking up at him and nodded my head smiling, "Good let's begin" he said.

"First things first" said Sam as he pulled out a black book before I could ask what it was Sam started talking, "This is our dad's journal it has just about everything we need to know about hunting the supernatural from ghosts to vampires" he explained. He handed me the book I took it and opened it looking at the handwriting it was scribbled in sort of a neat sloppy way with pictures in various places and side notes. I flipped through several pages skimming the writing,

"So I have to study this right?" I asked not looking up from the book

"Yes studying that will help you understand what to use to kill them for example holy water hurts demons and enough of it can kill a demon" explained Dean from behind me.

"Got it study this from front to back" I said flipping it to the first page and starting to read it,

"Yes that's important but not the most important thing you need to know, first you need to know how to defend yourself" said Sam

"Right so seeing as Sam is temporarily out of commission I'll show you some defense techniques" said Dean I stood up grabbing my soda as I did and placed it on the table.

"Ok so where are we going to do this?" I asked as I handed the journal back to Sam, Dean looked around the room and groaned slightly

"There's not enough room in here without us possibly breaking stuff" he said looking back at me and Sam,

"What about the abandoned building you killed the vampire in?" I asked it was quiet why they thought about it.

"We won't be disturbed there" said Sam I nodded my head agreeing

"Yea alright we can go there tonight so it won't look so suspicious until then how about you study up with the journal?" suggested Dean,

"Alright" I said taking the journal back from Sam I grabbed my soda and walked back to the bed Dean and I had shared last night and crawled onto it curling up leaning against the headboard and opening the journal starting to read it. I looked up from the book after couple of hours went by,

"So your dad…where is he now?" I asked both Sam and Dean looked up from looking at something on Sam's screen,

"He's um…" started Sammy he glanced at Dean

"Dead…he's dead" said Dean as he looked back at Sam's screen it was quiet for a couple minutes as Sam looked at Dean but didn't say anything.

"How did it happen…did a demon get him?" I asked as I skimmed back through the pages I had read seeing how much of it I remembered,

"Do you think it's time we got some lunch?" asked Sam trying to change the subject Dean turned and looked at me I could sense it I looked up from the book and I could see cold hurt in his green eyes. I knew before he even said it that it wasn't a subject I shouldn't have touched,

"No it wasn't a demon" began Dean,

"Dean" said Sam I could hear a warning in his tone,

"You don't have to tell me" I started but Dean cut me off,

"I killed our father" said Dean, "It was me" he said again the silence that followed was almost suffocating,

"Dean it wasn't your fault" said Sam breaking the silence dean didn't even turn to look at his brother he was staring at the wall.

"Sammy it was my fault if I was stronger I would've pulled through and dad wouldn't have gave his life to save mine" yelled Dean I involuntarily flinched when he yelled my heart was beating rapidly in my chest,

"Dad did what he did to protect you it was his choice…he loved you Dean" protested Sam.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DID IT SAMMY," yelled Dean,

"Dean" he started,

"I'm going out" he said quickly as he grabbed his keys off of the table and headed for the door,  
"Where are you going?" called Sam trying to get up quickly,

"For a drink" said Dean as he pulled the door open and walked out slamming it. I didn't hesitate as I hurried out the room after him he was almost to the car I ran out into the parking lot barefooted,

"Dean…Dean Stop" I called he ignored me as he kept walking I ran faster my bare feet slapping the pavement he reached the car and grabbed the handle opening the door. I slammed into him grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the door he spun looking at me I could see anger in his face, "Look I'm sorry that I asked I shouldn't have" I started,

"No you had every right to ask what had happened" he said in a low husky voice, "I'll be fine I'm just going for a drink" I blocked his way to the open door,

"Dean drinking your sorrow away isn't the way trust me…all it's going to do is give you kidney failure" I argued

"Jade get out of my way" he said I crossed my arms

"I'm not moving" I said glaring at him, "If you want to drink yourself crazy you're going to have to do it when you have better sense as to when to stop. Because I guarantee that you will only stop when you pass out like you did at Bobby's" I argued.

"So what if I do it's my body and my life and if you don't get out of my way I'm going to pick you up over my shoulder and carry you back to the room" he said glaring back,

"If you carry me back will you stay?" I asked uncrossing my arms and letting them hang by my side he smirked,

"Nice try but no, now are you going to move or am I going to have to make you?" he asked darkly.

"You can try to move me but I'm not moving and when I knock you on your ass you will come back to the room and stop being so angry" I said he laughed,

"Moving you it is" he stepped towards me reaching his right hand out to grab me I brought my right hand across my chest quickly slapping his hand away and spun on my left foot kicking my right foot out and catching him behind his knees. He fell forward landing on his knees I squatted in front of him,

"I'm asking you nicely to come back inside with me and your brother" he was looking at me shocked,

"How did" he started

"I took classes when I was younger" I said,

"Why didn't you tell us" he asked

"You never asked now do we have to roll across the ground wrestling with each other or are you going to just come with me" I asked holding out my hand. He looked at me as if he didn't trust me before he released a sigh and pushed my hand away as he stood up,

"Fine you win this one" he said I closed the door to the impala and nodded my head for him to go first, "What you don't trust me?" he asked walking ahead of me.

"I trust you…trust you to turn and get in the car when I'm not looking" I said as I grabbed his arm and tugged him a little faster to the room I pushed the door open walking in first,

"Did he leave?" asked Sammy looking up I didn't answer then Dean walked into the room, "Wow" said Sam and he laughed,

"What?" said Dean and I together looking at him,

"You actually was able to talk him out of it" said Sam I glanced at Dean and smiled,

"Something like that" I said Dean gave me a look,

"What…did I miss something?" asked Sam looking back and forth between us,

"Oh yeah we both missed something" said Dean, "You'll find out soon enough if you're coming with us to the abandoned building"

"Yeah I'm coming with" said Sam.

"Great you should get some rest" said Dean looking at me,

"So you can sneak off to drink yourself into coma?" he shot me a look, "I can give looks too Dean, maybe you should go and take a hot shower and relax" I said

"You're very stubborn you know that?" he asked I looked at him but didn't say anything just smirked at him, "When I get out of the shower we can go get Chinese take out for dinner then go training" he said shaking his head as he walked to the bathroom. After we heard the water start to fall Sam looked up at me,

"I think you're the first person I ever seen actually stop Dean from going out to drink when he's this way" said Sam I looked at him and gave him a half smile,

"All I did was tell him I know what it's like to want to drown your feelings in alcohol…it doesn't help you really all it does is numb the pain" I said sitting on Sam's bed. He gave me a sympathetic look I shook it off with a shake of my head, "I'm fine Sam, I didn't really have anyone to help me when I was going through all this pain but Dean has you and Bobby. He's just hardheaded and stubborn and wants to act like everything is fine when it isn't" as I said this I laid back on Sam's bed staring up at the ceiling I was washed from head to toe with a sudden tiredness,

"Jade?" said Sam I knew what I was going to say to him but it was like I couldn't get my body to react mouth wouldn't open, words wouldn't come out and my eyes wouldn't stay open. I drifted off to sleep curling up on Sam's bed,


	14. Author's Note

To all of my either new readers or readers that have favorited and are following my Story I thank you so much. You guys give me more inspiration to continue writing the story new chapters will be up hopefully sooner than later, I am currently on a small hiatus due to the fact that I am having a supernatural marathon on my laptop lol. Yes I can write and watch at the same time but I'd prefer not too because I might mess up my process of thought with the story which if you want to know I am doing from the top of my head and do not know where this will end at or the next plot will begin I just write what comes into my head . But again I want to thank you All I love you guys :D and I will update soon enough ~Reviews are welcome btw it lets me know I'm not messing anything up but the favorites and follows have been GREAT too~

-Your writer Tenten AKA Kiki


	15. Chapter 15

(Sam's POV)  
I watched as Jade laid on my bed within seconds she was passed out I smiled shaking my head, _Seems like she was more tired than she thought she was _I thought to myself I stood up trying to untangle my crutch from the chair and stumbled when it finally came lose I was frustrated enough and threw it on the ground. I heard laugher and I turned to see Dean walking out of the bathroom,

"Tired of them already Sammy?" I turned giving him a look and he smirked he had a towel draped around his neck,

"I don't need them I only got them because you forced me to get stitches at the hospital compared to the normal way we do things and that's only because of how you were worried about her" I said pointing to the sleeping form of Jade. Dean turned to look at her and I seen something in his eyes something that I don't think I have ever really seen except for towards our mom, _He really cares about her…as if she was family _I thought to myself as I continued to look at my brother. Within seconds the look was gone and he turned to look at me.

"How long ago did she fall asleep?" he asked

"Couple of minutes ago I think she's more tired than she actually realized she may not be physically tired but mentally from the strain of her abilities can be getting at her. That was a pretty big blast that she had hit Vladimir with to get him away from you" I said Dean nodded his head,

"Alright we'll let her rest I'll be back" he said tossing the towel on the bed and grabbing his shirt pulling it on and walking to the door,

"Where are you going?" I asked,

"Nowhere" he said back he opened the door and walked out,

"Dean" I yelled as the door closed I released a sigh, _I am not going to be the one to tell her that he left us here to go drink if she wakes up_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

(Dean's POV)

I walked back in the room and seen that Sam had went to the bathroom I placed the duffel bag down on the end of Sam's bed and glanced at Jade she was curled up in a ball her hair draped across the bed. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket off of the chair at the table and draped it over her I opened the bag and pulled out some of my clothes and put them on the table I closed the bag back up and dropped it on the floor next to the table. I heard the door open and I turned to face Sam,

"Your back" he said I could hear the surprise in his voice I narrowed my brows at him,

"Yes Sam I'm back I told you I'd be back, why where did you think I was?" I asked him he didn't answer as he limped by me to get to the table, "You thought I went to a bar didn't you Sam?" I asked. He sat down and nodded his head, "No I went to get these out of the car for Jade" I said pointing to the clothes that were sitting on the table, "It's not like she can do any training in that dress" I said looking at her again.

"Yea I didn't really think about it" said Sam I nodded my head as I sat down at the table and pulled out my cell phone I pressed a button and pressed the call button I pressed the phone to my ear the other line was picked up after 3 rings.

"Dean" said Bobby on the other line,

"Yeah" I said,

"Why didn't you call me earlier idgit I tell you that Jade is missing and then I haven't heard from you in like 2 days what the hell is going on?" asked Bobby.

"We were busy working a job" I said,

"Busy enough to not call me back what happened?"

"We had to kill a vampire" I said as plainly as I could,

"It doesn't take you this long to kill a vampire" replied Bobby.

"It does when something unexpected occurs" I replied as I turned and looked at Jade's sleeping form,

"Unexpected…what do you mean unexpected Dean?" said Bobby in an aggravated

"He had a victim Bobby"

"They always do, why is this one any different"

"Because the victim was Jade" I said into the phone. It was quiet on the other end for a couple of minutes,

"What?" asked Bobby in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"The victim that the vampire had was Jade" I said into the phone again,

"How in the blue blazes did she get there…she's alright isn't she?" he asked I could hear the worry in his voice.

"She's fine she's sleeping right now, as for how she got there well…we weren't as smart as she was she figured out what we were up to and stowed away in the car so when we left we took her with us." I said,

"That doesn't explain how she became the vampires victim" said Bobby,

"She used herself as live bait to help us catch him" I said before I could finish Bobby cut me off,

"Why would you let her be bait what's the matter with you idgits how could you let her do something so dangerous?"

"We didn't let her bobby we didn't even know she was in the car, we didn't find out it was Jade until after we had got to his hide out with her help I might add. She left a note for me at the club before she left with him she was trying to prove herself to us that she could be helpful, in the end if it wasn't for her Sammy and I would probably be dead." I explained

"What do you mean if it wasn't for her you two would be dead?" asked Bobby,

"Vladimir had me pinned and was about to bite me and Sammy was down for the count sort of he had to get stitches in his leg, but he was about to bite me when he was blasted away from me by Jade" I said,

"You mean she used her power to save you?" asked Bobby,

"Yeah"

"Did she do it willingly or" Bobby left it open for me to answer I turned looking at Jade again and smiled.  
"I think she did it willingly but not willingly enough to do it on command…she was worried" I said into the phone,

"So what are you going to do with her?" asked Bobby

"Well leaving her behind obviously wasn't the right plan considering she caught onto what we were doing and came along with us anyways, we are going to give her a trial run. Tonight we are taking her to a quiet place so we can train her in defense and see where it goes from there" I explained.

"Are you nuts you can't just pull her into the hunting life Dean" he argued

"I'm not pulling her…she's diving into it" with that being the last word I hung up the phone I turned to look at Sam who was looking up at me,

"You know he's not going to like the fact that you just hung up on him right?" asked Sam I glanced at him

"You think I like this idea any better than he does Sam? I know how he feels about her the minute we asked him to watch over her I knew how it was going to be." I said looking at him then looking at the floor,

"He's treating her like she was his daughter" said Sam I nodded my head

"Alright look you have everything you're bringing to the training session?" I asked him

"Yea I'm only bringing the laptop and myself it's not like I have anything else to do so I'm going to continue looking for more missions" he said I nodded my head.

"Alright well start packing up I'm going to wake up Jade so we can go get food and then training" I said he nodded his head as he started packing up his stuff; I walked over to the bed and touched Jades shoulder.

(Normal POV)

I felt a hand on my arm and it was shaking me softly but my dream didn't want to let me go I was running in the dream but it wasn't my body it felt to foreign more muscle toned I was in a house it was old and empty and dusty I could hear heavy footsteps as I moved as if I was wearing boots I was running down a hall at the end of the hall was a room the door was closed. I could hear muffled yelling from the other side of the door I grabbed the knob and twisted it pushing against the door but it was locked I was yelling a name but I couldn't focus enough to make out what I was yelling. I stepped back from the door and slammed my right foot into it kicking the door open then it was like everything slowed the door was slamming against the wall and I could see two figures standing in front of someone the male turned quickly his eyes black as he sneered at me, the little girl turned slowly her face blank as she locked eyes with me. The minute I seen her I felt both anger and fear boil up inside the pit of my stomach suddenly it was like I was on a ship in the middle of the arctic ocean during a storm as I realized that the person they were blocking when I had busted into the room was me. I stood there staring at myself my arms and legs were bound to the chair and I had blood running from my head, I also had blood on my arms from where I was being sliced the little girl smirked as she held up the bloody knife that she had been using to torture me. I looked up to see that the person whose body I was just in was Deans he was yelling but I couldn't hear what he was saying everything sounded muffled as if I was being held under water. I struggled against the ropes that held me in place until the cut into my skin drawing blood I seen the male demon move away from me and towards Dean I struggled harder trying to break free and help him. *Dean…Dean run* I tried to scream but I don't know if anything came out everything felt out of my control every movement I made felt like I was fighting a invisible force, I watched as Dean and the demon struggled over the colt that was held tightly in Dean's hand as they fought the little girl smiled her eyes were as dark as a black hole she licked the knife with her little quick tongue licking up some of my blood as she enjoyed the struggle as if she was licking a lollipop. Then everything happened too fast for my mind to believe the colt when flying and the demon slammed his right hand into Deans chest I watched as he spasmed slightly trying to pull the demons hand out of his chest, but when he finally did Deans face paled as my heart felt like it stopped. Beating in the demons hand was Deans heart blood was running from Deans chest and lips he was starting to choke on blood as the demon held him pinned against the wall my lungs were burning that much I could tell but I didn't know why until I realized I was holding my breath. Dean turned slowly looking at me as I fought harder against the restraints twisting my wrists the best I could there was sickening crack that rang throughout my ears even through the muffled sounds and a searing pain shot up my left arm. *Dean…DEAN!* I was trying to scream my mouth was moving but nothing was coming out I watched as the demon threw him to the ground and lifted his heart to his mouth opening it and readying to bite into his heart like it was a Macintosh apple that's when it happened. The blast that erupted from my body was so strong I thought my body was going to explode with the power,

(Deans POV)

I shook her arm again she seemed to be having a nightmare as she struggled in her sleep,

"Hey Jade, JADE" I hollered shaking her suddenly she was sitting up eyes flying open in fear as she screamed.

"NO!" I was sent flying backwards slamming into Sam and the table knocking them both to the floor as the most powerful blast I have seen her do so far shot from her body, Sam and I covered our head as the windows in the room shattered on impact of the blast and the pictures and lamps around the room hit the floor breaking and sending glass flying a piece sliced my cheek as a lamp landed close to us breaking.

(Normal POV)

I was breathing heavily as my eyes focused on where I was I felt like I couldn't get enough ear into my lungs and then someone was grabbing my arm shaking it and calling my name I lashed out at them as a reflex almost catching Dean in the jaw but he caught my wrist in his hand.

"Hey, hey it's me" he said I was shaking slightly, "Are you ok what happened?" he asked looking at me I looked up at him and I fought back the tears that was building up _He's a live…it was just a nightmare _I thought to myself,

"It was….it was just a nightmare" I said quietly just above a whisper,

"Well your nightmare must have been a really bad one…you just destroyed the room" said Sam I turned looking at him and as I did I took in the damage that I had caused to the room and I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean" I started Dean held up his hand stopping me,

"Don't worry about it we got to go before the cops are called" he said he looked around for a couple of minutes then found what he was looking for on the floor he grabbed clothes and shook the broken glass off. "Go change into these and hurry" I nodded my head taking the clothes and getting up from the bed I walked past Dean and then stopped I turned and hugged him quickly and tightly from behind and then hurried into the bathroom to change into his clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

"What was that about?" asked Sam

"How should I know?" I heard Dean answer, "Just get your stuff ready" I could hear Sam and Dean grabbing stuff and packing up when I opened the bathroom door stepping out I was wearing a pair of Dean's jeans which were big on me and one of his gray t-shirts I crossed the room holding my dress in my left arm. Sam had his stuff in his bag and h ad it over his shoulder Dean walked back in from outside, "You ready?" he asked Sam nodded his head and headed for the door as Dean held up a hand to me. "Don't even think about it" he said I looked at him confused as he came over to me,

"What do you mean?" I asked before I could even yell in protest or surprise Dean had lifted me into his arms cradling me bridal style I struggled slightly. "What are you doing Dean put me down I can walk" I protested his only response being to pull me closer to his chest and hold me a little higher as he walked to the door, "Dean" I started

"You're not walking through the glass barefooted so give it a rest" he said as he maneuvered us through the door without making me hit my head. Once we were out the door I was expecting him to put me down but he didn't and hurried to the car with me still in his arms he didn't put me down until we were next to the car and he was opening the door so I could climb in. I sat in the back as Dean climbed into the car he closed the door started the car and pulled off quickly Sam turned to look at me,

"Are you ok?" he asked I looked at him and nodded, "Are you sure…you don't feel sleepy or anything?" I shook my head.

"No I feel ok Sam" I said

"That must have been a pretty nasty nightmare to do that to you, what was it about?" asked Sam

"It was about the night you guys saved me from Vlad" I lied,

"You didn't have nightmares the night we saved you" said Sam,

"Well I had one just now Sam…maybe I was in too much shock that night to have nightmares. Even you have to admit I was in and out of it from the power,"

"I didn't think you'd be scared of nightmares" said Sam he was giving me a weird look,

"Sammy drop it" said Dean speaking up for me,

"This one wasn't like a normal nightmare…it felt so real…too real" I mumbled quickly as I lowered my eyes to my feet I'm guessing Sam started to ask another question because all I heard was a thud and Sam say,

"Ouch…alright" it was quiet as we drove a few blocks.

"Jade come on" said Dean as he pulled the car over parking and turning the car off I looked around and noticed that we were across from the club,

"What are we doing here?" asked Sam as Dean climbed out the car and pulled the seat up for me to get out.

"We have to get her clothes it's not like she can continue to walk around barefooted" said Dean as he helped me out of the car; "We are going to play the wounded victim card" he started I leaned against him and started walking as if I was walking slightly hurt before he could finish his sentence, "Good girl" he whispered to me. We wondered to the door with his hand on my hip holding me to him as we made it to the club entrance Marcus seen us and hurried from the red rope and waiting guests he made it in like 3 strides.

"Kiara what happened is she ok?" he asked looking from me to Dean and back,

"She's ok my partner and I got to her in time but now she is a material witness and is in Protective custody, we've come to talk to your boss and I have a understanding that she had clothes here?" I heard Dean say Marcus nodded his head and I allowed my knees to buckle slightly, "Whoa you're alright I've got you" said Dean as he lifted me into his arms my hair fell draping across my face hiding my smirk.

"Alright come on I'll take you to him" he said leading the way into the club as he walked by the people in line, "If any of you so much as put a hand on the other side of this robe you will find yourselves kicked out of line and will not be allowed in at all for the night" he points to something above his shoulder which I was assuming was a camera, "And don't think I won't see you" he said. The minute we entered the club the music washed over my body I could feel Dean maneuvering around people as we went through the club then it was like the music was being played underwater.

"What happened?" I heard a new voice,

"Sir Kiara…um" said Marcus not sure what to say,

"Lay here there on the couch" I heard him say Dean laid me down and I groaned trying to sit up and struggling,

"Whoa Kiara whoa" said Dean I could feel his hand on my lower back helping me to sit up, he brushed my hair out of my face and then Orlando was there kneeling in front of me and holding out a bottle of water. I made my hand shake as I took the cold bottle from him and acted like I couldn't open it on my own which resulted in Dean taking the bottle from me and opening it then helping me drink it since my hand was shaking so badly. Marcus was walking back through the door which was creepy because I don't even remember seeing him leave or hearing him leave you'd think that for a guy his size he'd make a lot of noise walking around but you barely heard his footsteps on the floor as he handed Orlando a blanket and book bag which he then handed to Dean. "Thank you she's been through a lot these past couple of nights," explained Dean as he put the blanket over me,

"What happened? All I know is that Eric was telling me that she was in some sort of danger and that you had went to help her" asked Orlando I gritted my teeth in aggravation at the fact that they were talking as if I wasn't laying right here but since I was playing the victim I couldn't really say anything about it.

"The psycho we were telling you about had gotten to her and if it wasn't for her quick judgment in leaving me a note with your bartender Eric I think his name is downstairs we probably wouldn't have been able to get her out alive." Explained Dean as he told Orlando this story I thought back to the night in question and thought about how close Sam and Dean had come to dying because of how stupidly and rash I had acted I felt a hand on my arm and instantly flinched away making it seem like I was still scared. I snapped my eyes in the direction and seen it was Orlando,

"Sorry" I mumbled quickly,

"No no I'm sorry, so sorry this happened to you Kiara…I feel protective of not only my employees but my guests I'm going to install more cameras and hire more help for Marcus so some can patrol" he said touching my hand softly. I managed a weak smile, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked looking at Dean,

"Actually you can pretend like Kiara never existed she is now a material witness and in protective custody we have to get her out of the city and like…now. What I need from you is to make sure that whoever knows her…doesn't know her" Said Dean. Orlando nodded his head,

"You got it" Dean stood up,

"I'm leaving her in your care while I go scan the club and make sure no one followed us here" he said walking to the door Orlando nodded his head quickly when Dean left Orlando bent down grabbing the book bag that had my clothes in it he opened it and grabbed the sneakers that was in there and put them on for me.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'm so glad that you are ok" he said as he helped me stand up he bent down and grabbed the bag closing it and handing it to me, "Listen to me Kiara" he said placing both of his hands on either side of my face, "You can trust me if there is anything you ever need you find a way of contacting me and I will try my hardest to help you. You were going to be my most prized possession here at the club, beauty and brains when it came to drinks I am truly sorry this has happened to you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked he opened his wallet and pulled out a black credit card and pushed it into my hand, "Wait I can't" I started but he held up his hand cutting me off,

"This is the least I can do to help you and ensure you have whatever it is you need to get through this" he touched my right cheek and kissed my left one softly, "Now hurry up and go Kiara" he said I hurried towards the door and stopped looking back,

"Jade…my name is Jade" I said he turned and smiled at me,

"Yes…Jade" he said I opened the door and stepped out as Dean was coming back up the stairs he hurried to me,

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning towards me I nodded my head, "Alright lets go" he said placing his hand on my waist I leaned into him again as we made our way back down the stairs and through the club and stepped out into the night air. I felt a soft big hand touch my arm and I looked up to see Marcus who gave me a warm smile and a nod I nodded back giving him a smile I turned from him and walked with Dean back to the car he opened the driver's door and I climbed into the back seat. Dean pulled away from the curb and drove down the street it was quiet in the car as I looked down at the black credit card that was now in my hands it was quiet in the car for a couple of minutes.

"So?" asked Sam looking at Dean who stopped at a light,

"Everything went according to plan, the club owner believes that Kiara here" said Dean smirking, "Is in protective custody as a material witness"

"Not everything went according to plan" I said quietly Sam turned and looked at me as I lifted my head up and glanced at Dean in the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean not everything went according to plan?" asked Sam

"What happened after I left the room Jade?" asked Dean as the light turned green and he drove off,

"Orlando…decided that no matter what he wanted me to have anything I needed…so he gave me this" I said holding up the black credit card.

"He gave you a credit card…" stated Sam I nodded my head, "Why would he…how long have…why?" asked Sam after struggling to find the right words to say

"He said I was going to be his most prized possession if I staid his words exactly beauty and brains when it came to drinks, so he wanted to make sure that since I didn't get to make enough money that I was set while I was in protective custody" I said. "I didn't know what to tell him so I took it…what do we do with it?" I asked them Sam looked at Dean who pulled into an alleyway next to the abandoned building where we defeated Vladimir at putting the car in park and turning of the engine he turned looking at me,

"I say keep it and if we have to use it we use it" he said I nodded my head and slid the car into the smaller pocket of the book bag we climbed out the car.

****Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for me to update a new chapter with no Internet at home its sort of hard to do you know? but here's a new chapter i know i sort of left it at like a bad annoying ending but i promise to try to post a new chapter within the next day or two...anyways glad to have a group of awesome readers that are following the story you guys Rock 3********


	17. Chapter 17

I stood next to Dean adjusting the draw string on the pair of gray sweat pants that he let me use his gray t-shirt was big on me but comfy we waited for Sammy to join us on the other side of the car before making our way to a sealed door. Dean glanced around checking to see if anyone was around before he tried the door it was locked he glanced around again before lifting his right leg and slamming his foot into the door the door banged open loudly he quickly motioned for Sam to go in first which he did I ducked in after Sam and Dean closed the door positioning a chair that looked rickety and old so that it was holding the door closed. We made our way through the building quietly until we stopped in a spacious looking room Dean dropped the duffel bag he had been carrying and bent down unzipping it I helped Sam sit down on the floor he nodded his head in thanks as he opened his book bag and pulled out his laptop I watched him momentarily as he started typing on his laptop then music started playing I turned to see Dean kneeling in front of a radio that I'm assuming he had in the duffel bag. He turned looking at me and smirked he stood up and took off his jacket and dropped it on the bag he turned facing me and walked to me so that we were an arm's length. "Alright let's see what you've got" said Dean I smirked,

"Shouldn't you teach her something first?" asked Sam I didn't take my eyes off of Dean as he turned to look at Sam,

"You remember when you asked if you missed anything?" asked Dean Sam nodded his head, "You're about to see what you missed I'm sure" replied Dean as he turned his attention back to me. He put up his hands in a ready stance clenching his hands into fists I took a deep breath and released it slowly allowing my body to relax as I cleared my mind I refocused my eyes on Dean. It was quiet in the room as Sam watched both of us. I let my eyes flash down at Deans feet then back up to his face to see the muscle's in his right arm tense before he threw out his fist aiming at my head.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as he watched his brother throw out his fist fast and directly at my head, I ducked under his first quickly bringing my right arm up backslapping his fist up and away from my head as I shifted my body and threw my left hand out aiming for his head. Dean leaned back quickly my fist missing by mere inches he reached out grabbing my wrist I spun on my toes and brought my right elbow back fast and hard as my left arm went across my chest bringing me in closer to Deans body. I aimed for his ribs he released my wrist grabbing me by the back of my neck and bending me forward and made me spin my target no longer being there I stopped my arm from swinging as he continued to hold my head down. He quickly slid his arms through mine linking his arms with mine and brought them back so that it was hard to move I twisted my arms and brought my upper half down a little further as I lifted my right leg bringing it up behind me and aiming for Deans face.

"Whoa" he hollered leaning back his grip slipping I pulled free planting my hands on the floor palms down as I allowed my feet to pull my body as hefted my weight onto my hands pulling off a flip I came into a standing position and smirked at Dean as he righted himself and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's wrong Dean?" I said sweetly as I could without laughing,

"How?" asked Sam from what I could tell he hasn't taken his eyes off of us since Dean threw the first punch,

"I've taken defense classes growing up" I said as I threw out my left fist catching Dean by surprise I clipped his chin as he leaned back too slow then I threw out my right first catching him in the jaw I gasped as his head whipped to the right. "Dean are you ok?" I asked knowing I had hit him kind of hard he stood up I could see a little blood coming from the corner of his lip he looked at me in surprise as he licked the blood from his lip. "I'm so sorry" I said walking closer to get a better look at his lip,

"It's fine I've been hit harder than that" he said cracking a smile at me, "But now that I see how hard you can hit" he said walking back to the duffel bag he turned holding up pads and gloves, "we can really get down to it with these" he said handing me gloves for my hands. I smirked as I took them tugging them on I walked to Sam and knelt down so that he could tighten the straps to the gloves for me then Dean was behind me holding up another pad when I turned and faced him he smirked, "Hold up your arms" I held my arms up and he wrapped the pad around my body. "So we can practice body shots I've seen you're defense I" I held up my hand silencing him,

"I get it…you have one of these to right?" I asked then I paused momentarily, "How did you even get these?" I asked as he tightened on me he flashed me a quick smile. "Let me guess you stole it" I said he scoffed at me,

"More like he messed around with a girl from a gym and got free stuff from her for his inspiring gym" said Sam I looked up at Dean but he had already turned his back and kicked Sam's leg as he walked by to grab his pad for his body. I clenched my teeth in annoyance and anger at Dean, _You like him_ chimed that annoying sing song voice in my head I rolled my eyes at Deans back _I do not like him…which is why you are arguing with yourself? Ugh shut up already you annoying twit and go away with your sing song voice you are really annoying _I shook my head clearing my head of thoughts and shaking away the retort I knew was to come Dean turned around and stepped towards me.

"Re" he began but before he could finish I lashed out with my left hand he brought his arm up quick blocking it but by then I had slid into guard and brought my right hand up catching him in the chin and upper cutting him it knocked him off balance as he stumbled I caught the back of his neck with my left hand and brought him back towards me I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his neck down as I brought my right knee up hard and fast. I slammed my knee into his ribs and stomach repeatedly before I shoved him away I heard Sam snicker but it was more like a whisper I had too many thoughts rushing through my mind and I was getting angry, Dean shook his head slightly I held up my hands and smirked he looked up at me. "What was that for?" he asked I could hear a mixture of surprise and maybe anger in his voice I couldn't focus enough to decipher it, _Oooh angry because he was with another girl_ came the sing song voice. I clenched my teeth in anger trying to chase away the voice _Uh uh not this time girly I'm not going anywhere _said the voice I seen Deans lips moving but I couldn't hear anything but the beat to the music. He reached his left hand out towards me I followed my reflexes and slapped his hand away I slid my left foot forward leaning in towards his abdomen I slammed my left fist into his ribs followed by a right fist to his gut I brought my left fist up to hit him but he caught it in the crook of his arm.

(Dean POV)

I managed to catch her left fist in the crook of my right arm pinning it against my body I could tell something was wrong with her by the way she was staring at me as if she was seeing me but not seeing me really I ducked under her right fist while keeping a good hold on her left arm.

"Jade…Jade stop" I said she yanked free of my grasp and lunged at me I ducked under her out stretched arms and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly rushing her into the wall and trying to pin her there she slammed her elbow into my back hard and I gritted my teeth in anger and pain. I moved back quickly and stood up she lashed out at me punch after punch I blocked them I watched as multiple emotions flashed across her face and in her eyes she caught me in the chest and as a reflex I swung my right fist luckily I caught myself and only hit her slightly in the head but her actions froze and so did my hand.

(Normal POV)

Deans hand caught me on the right side of my head and I froze as my ears started ringing his hand was still hovering next to my ear I could see the regret in his eyes but I didn't care I felt hurt and angry I spun and caught his arm with both of my hands and pulled shifting my body and threw him over my shoulder. He slammed into the floor back first and I brought my right hand down after releasing his arm and slammed my fist into his chest he caught my right arm and brought his legs up trapping my arm and then flipping me on my back he held my arm trapping it. This only made me made as a scene of Dean and some imaginary girl hugging and kissing and I could hear the sing song voice in my head, _Dean doesn't like you Dean doesn't like you why would he…I mean look at you look at that scar. _I closed my eyes trying to chase her away _Shut up and get out of my head…go away, But Jade you know I'm not going anywhere I will al _I screamed loudly as my eyes flew open I felt the build up a second before it was released aimed at the one person that I felt angered by.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as Dean was suddenly no longer holding my arm pinned but was now hovering off of the ground I stood up slowly my face hidden in shadow,

"Jade" said Dean calmly I lifted my head slowly and looked at him tilting my head to the right side.

(Deans POV)

I watched as Jade slowly lifted her head as I was suspended in midair her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a trance she tilted her head to the right.

"Jade" I said calmly again I could hear Sam struggling to stand up

"Dean" he said,

"No" I said I tried to turn my head to look at him but it was next to impossible I kept my eyes trained on Jade the whole time, "Jade look at me" I said again I watched her face looking for any sign of recognition as she looked at me I felt my body being squeezed slightly. _This isn't good I have to get through to her something's bothering her _I thought to myself, "Jade…jade listen to me this isn't you snap out of it" I argued still struggling.

(Normal POV)

I stared at Dean tilting my head to the other side, _Kill him! _A voice said sharply and loudly in my head I felt my body go rigid as I held up my right gloved hand and took the ties in my teeth and pulled letting it loose I shook off the glove and held it up my bare hand straight out in front of me and started to slightly tighten my hand. _Yes, yes DO IT…kill the Winchester boy and bring me his brother _the voice whispered harshly in my head I watched as Dean opened his mouth but I didn't hear anything but the voice in my head repeating it's words like a chant. I walked closer to him placing my hand over his heart,

"Time to die" I said in a voice that was a mixture of my own and something possibly demonic I started to push my hand forward my nails starting to dig into the pad there.

"Jade" yelled Dean I heard his voice perfectly this time the worry and desperation in it stopped me, _What are you doing…KILL HIM _the voice screamed at me,

"No" I yelled snapping my vision back to normal I yanked my hand away from Dean's chest and turned as a blast of power erupted from my hand the blast hit a wall and cracked it. I was breathing heavily as I heard Dean land on his feet his gloved hands were on my arms as he turned me my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Hey, hey look at me…Jade" I was trying to calm my heart and slow my breathing before I had a panic attack, "Jade" said Dean harshly, I looked up at him "are you ok?" at this I started laughing hysterically,

"You were the one about to die and you're asking me if I'm ok?" I asked between laughter,

"Jade focus" he said moving his gloved hands up to either side of my face so I couldn't look away from his hazel eyes. I took a deep calming breath,

"I'm fine are you ok I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked as I ripped the other glove off of my hand and dropped it to the floor I quickly unwrapped his pads from around his body and lifted his shirt checking for any wound or bruise. He dropped his gloves after finally getting them off and forced me to look at him again,

"I'm fine…what happened to you?" he asked I shook my head,

"I…I'm not sure there was a voice in my head…it wanted me to kill you and take Sam…it was like I was in a trance or something. I could see what I was doing but it was like I couldn't control myself," I said I could feel angry tears building up,

"Lilith" said Sam I don't remember seeing him get up but he was standing next to us now, "Has this happened before?" he asked I shook my head,

"No… never I'm just glad I could get control over myself before I did anything I would've regretted" I said,

"She plays on weaknesses…Jade what was going through your mind right before this happened?" asked Sam I looked at him but didn't say anything. "Jade" I released a sigh and looked up at him,

"I was trying to clear my mind…I really was" I said quietly, "But what you said about Dean and the gear had me thinking about what happened a long time ago and the anger and worry that filled me… I'm sorry Dean" I said half lying. Dean punched Sam in the arm,

"Ow what was that for?" asked Sam glaring at Dean,

"This is your fault" said Dean in slight anger he stepped towards Sam but I grabbed his arm softly,

"No it isn't Dean, it's my fault I know I'm supposed to keep my head clear and I couldn't manage it this time around" I said he took a deep breath and released a sigh of annoyance.

"Alright enough training for now we have to find a place to stay for the night" said Dean,

"You two go, I want to stay and train some more ok" I said looking at them Sam and Dean looking at each other,

"I don't if that's such a good idea" said Dean,

"Dean I will be fine ok? Just please I need to relax and get this off my mind or it might happen again" I explained.

"She's right" said Sam I smiled at him then shifted my eyes back to Dean,

"Fine but you only have until I get back you understand me?" I nodded my head he walked back to the duffel bag and grabbed a pistol he walked back over to me and held it out to me, "Just in case, I'll be back as soon as possible" I took the pistol looking down at it and then looked back up at it Dean nodding my head he placed his hand on my head momentarily. "Be careful ok?" I bit my lip to stop the fluttering sensation that appeared in my chest but said nothing he walked away from me and headed for the exit Sam stole a glance before leaving with Dean not bothering to take his crutches _Guess he's tired of them _I thought to myself.

****Ok here's another chapter...i dont think i wrote it as good as i wrote the others i was sort of half sleep writing this :-/ i hope you guys like it Reviews please and thank you Love You Guys*******


	18. Chapter 18

I waved at their backs I released a sigh as I heard the Impala start I walked to the stairs and placed the pistol down I took off the pads that was strapped to my abdomen letting it fall to the floor I lashed out at the air in angry strikes as the tears that threatened to fall when Sam and Dean were still here now fell in quick drops down my face. I lashed out faster as more anger loomed into me I gritted my teeth in even more anger I could feel the pressure rising in my body and I paused momentarily my right fist in the air. _Anger…anger and worry that's what sets it off _I thought to myself I unclenched my right fist holding my hand steady I took in a deep calming breath and looked at the wall I had already cracked earlier instead of hurting Dean. I closed my eyes and put myself back to the day I first set eyes on Lilith put myself back to watching Dean cough his life force out of his body blood running down the front of his body as she attends on killing him. I could feel it rising I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth as a pulse erupted from my hand and the wall gave with a loud crack and it fell to the floor shaking the floor violently once he was done shaking I smiled laughing as I looked at my hand as if there was going to be some glowing red light coming from my palm. I practiced this couple of more times before I went back to throwing punches and kicks at an invisible enemy I was hot I head sweat glistening on my face and forehead I ran at the wall and ran up it kicked off and doing a flip I landed and as I landed I felt someone behind me. I spun lashing out and stopped myself a couple of inches from Deans face I was breathing heavily,

"Your back" I said out of breath my chest was heaving up and down, "That was fast"

"Yeah luckily there's a motel about 2 blocks from here, Sam is there with the car I walked back" said Dean then he froze his eyes looking over my head, "correct me if I'm wrong but…wasn't that wall still standing when I left?" he stepped around me walking towards the wall he turned. "What happened?" he asked I shrugged slightly,

"Not much" I said smirking,

"Bull" he said turned to face me fully, "She got into your head again while we were gone didn't she?" he asked I shook my head but before I could speak he continued, "Let's go we're going back to the motel" he reached for my left arm.

"No" I said calmly and lifted my left eyebrow slightly I watched as he raised off of the floor,

"Jade" he said in surprise, I tilted my head to the right and smiled, "Are you doing this?" he asked as he lifted a little higher and slowly started to rotate,

"I found out the trigger behind it" I said as he came to a stop upside down I squatted and smiled, "the trigger is my emotions…whenever it happened I was worried or angry…it's still new to me but I know how to attempt to use it"

"Attempt?" asked Dean before I could answer he slammed to the ground he groaned and looked up at me,

"Sorry I said it was still new to me" I held out my right hand and he took it as I helped him up. He stood up giving me a look that made me laugh, "I didn't do it on purpose I swear"

"Uh huh sure come on lets go" he said I frowned slightly,

"Can we stay a little longer? We didn't get much work done because…" I let the rest of the sentence hang in the air there was an awkward silence between us for a couple of minutes. "Please?" I asked looking up at him he released a sigh,

"Alright only for a little while you still haven't eaten I grabbed some food for Sam" he said I nodded happily as he removed is jacket walking to the duffel bag and dropping it into it. He turned walking back to me and we started swinging, dodging, hitting, blocking, we trained for over two hours we stopped momentarily to drink some water from the bottles he had brought back as I guzzled some water I grabbed the bottom of Deans shirt and pulled it up over my head and tossed it to the floor. The air in the building felt cool against my hot skin sweat glistened down my body if it wasn't for my bra being black I'm sure you'd be able to see slightly sweat spots. Dean removed his shirt dropping it before he shifted and seen me in his sweat pants and my bra he turned facing me putting his bottle down he stepped up to me,

"Ok so let's practice that move I was showing you again" he nodded and threw out his right fist I quickly brought up my left arm blocking his attack. I threw out my right fist aiming for his face knowing he was fast enough to block it he brought up his left hand slapping my fist up and pushed forward wrapping his arms around my waist and digging his feet into the floor and lifted me forcing me back first into a wall I brought my fists down together to slam them into his head but he caught them slamming them into the wall pinning them and pinning my legs with his knees he had his elbow pressed against my throat. We were both breathing heavily his bare chest pressed slightly against my body I smirked, "Good, that was really great you're a fast learner" I said barely a whisper he smiled at me our eyes locking he moved his elbow from my throat and moved his knees from my legs leaning away from me slightly.

"Thanks but it's only because of you that I'm so good you're a great teacher" I smiled at him I watched as a flash of emotion crossed his face but it came and went too fast for me to be able to read what it was he released my arms and turned away from me. "We should probably go"

"Dean what's wrong?" I asked but he ignored me I felt a slight flicker of anger, "Go" I said and kicked off the wall flipping of Dean I stood and spun lashing out with a kick he caught my leg holding it to his hip and grabbed me by my throat with his left hand and spun slamming me back first into the wall. He was breathing heavily either from anger or the action that just happened his body was pressed slightly against mine my left leg was still pinned to his hip by his right hand his head was down as he breathed. "Gre-" I started but he cut me off,

"Why did you just do that?" he said I could hear something in his voice but I couldn't put my finger on it,

"What do you mean we are train-"

"Stop lying" he said darkly,

"Stop running" I countered with anger of my own in my voice, my eyes were narrowed he looked up at me his brows narrowing,

"I'm not running from anything" he hollered,

"Liar" I yelled back,

"You run from anyone willing to get close to you,"

"No I don't" I hollered back,

"You do you run from everyone but Sam and Bobby don't you?" I screamed back.

"Shut up" he hollered,

"Why because I'm right I will not shut" my words were cut off as he pressed his lips against mine my heart picked up speed as his hand went from my throat to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. I kissed him back our lips delicately dancing with each other he licked my bottom lip gently waiting for permission to enter I parted me lips allowing him access as he slid his tongue in and met mine. They twisted and turned around each other massaging each other as we kissed I wrapped my left leg around his waist along with my right leg as he leaned into me more pressing my body against the wall some more a slight moan erupted into his mouth as I felt more of his weight on me. He broke the kiss breathing heavily and looked at me, "Your….eyes…are…darker" I said in between breaths,

"Shut up" he said with a smirk and snaked his hand up the back of my neck and into my hair where his fingers twisted into my hair and pulled harshly my head snapped back exposing my neck and started planting kisses from my jaw bone down my neck nipping slightly as he went.

*****Sooooo here's a semi steamy starter of what you guys have been waiting for :) i know you guys hate me for stopping the chapter there sorryyyyyyyyy but more soon ;) remember REVIEWS for moe chapters********


	19. Chapter 19

He reached the base of my neck and bit down a little harder sucking I gasped out arching my back off of the wall slightly he allowed me to slide down the wall as he pressed himself against me my hands clasped around his muscular arms as the heat began to build in the pit of my stomach. He thrust his body onto mine and a moan erupted from my lips he stopped suddenly pushing himself away from me breathing heavily, "We…we shouldn't" he said I grabbed him by the back of his neck and spun us slamming him against the wall and pressed my lips to his sucking his bottom lip in between my teeth and tugging on it slightly. I heard him inhale deeply,

(Deans POV)

She slammed me against the wall her hand at the back of my neck as she kissed me hard then she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it tugging it softly I inhaled deeply through my nose. i grabbed her under her arms and lifted her as she wrapped both her arms around my neck my hands slid down her back grabbed her behind her knees and lifted her brining our bodies together as she wrapped them around my waist. I walked us to where my jacked was and I lowered her to the floor laying her back on my jacket I was on my hands and knees holding myself above her. I broke the kiss and looked down at her she bit her bottom lip,

"Are you ok?" I asked she nodded her lip as a slight blush creeped into her cheeks I lowered myself down placing a quick kiss on her soft lips I kissed down her body I had my right hand on her hip and I slowly slid it up coming to the stop just before her black bra. Her breasts sat like melons just behind the black material I slid my hands around to her lower back and pulled her into a sitting position I eased my way around her never ceasing in my kissing I kissed the back of her neck.

"Dean" I heard her whisper I could hear the nervousness in her voice as I kissed down her neck heading for the space between her shoulder blades, "Dean" she said again I could feel her body tense but I ignored her as I slid my hands up from her lower back and grabbed the bra unclasping it and letting the straps go. I watched as her body went frigid and unmoving I leaned forward placing my right hand in the middle of her back and pressing softly as I leaned forward pressing my lips to her left ear.

"Jade don't fear me, I want this as much as you don't be ashamed of your scar I'm not ashamed of it and I'm going to make you see that" I tugged on her ear with my teeth and she gasped her body shivering slightly before she could try to allow herself to over think it I leaned forward and kissed a trail along the scar. I stopped long enough to slide the bra down her arms I moved so that I was in front of her again she had silent tears coming down her face I reached out and wiped a tear away she leaned into my hand and then leaned forward kissing me deeply she had no hesitation as she parted my lips with hers sliding her tongue into my mouth and massaging my tongue with hers. I released a slight growl into her mouth as I laid her down as we kissed I spread her legs using my knees so I could lay between them and put a little bit of my weight on her this only seemed to turn her on even more. My right hand found its way to her bare breast and I gave it a squeeze she released a moan as I used my thumb to press down on her nipple and swirl it around. She moaned I did this until her nipple was hard I lowered my mouth to her now hardened nipple and flicked my tongue across her she gasped arching her back slightly. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and she cried out arching her back as I began sucking on it and flicking it with my tongue as I did this I allowed my other hand to start massaging her left breast I glanced up through dark lashes to see her biting her lip as she fought the urge to moan loudly. Once the left nipple was hard I left her right one wanting more pleasure and trailed kisses to the left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth sucking on it hard as I squeezed her right breast and pinching her nipples slightly. Her moans were making me even harder then I already was and was making the fire in my stomach feel like I just swallowed hot lava, I trailed kisses down her body nipping just under her belly button I grabbed either side of my sweat pants and started easing them down. I kissed her hip bone as I pulled down the pants and eased them off of her feet after untying her shoes and taking them off I tossed them to the side and looked down at her. Her body was beautiful I ran my hand down her stomach and across her black lacey thong she bit her lip looking at me and I smiled up at her as I eased them off of her body tossing them with the sweat pants. I leaned down kissing down her stomach again I placed a chaste kiss on her inner thigh biting it teasingly I watched as she arched slightly her breathing coming faster. I licked the folds of her vagina she was already wet the smell of her was intoxicating I leaned forward pressing my tongue a little harder so it slid between the folds and I flicked it up hitting her nearly swollen nub. She released a yell of pleasure her hips practically jumping as she had convulsed from the first sign on pleasure, I placed my hands on either of her legs pushing down so she couldn't escape as I assaulted her clit with my tongue repeatedly.

"Ohh…Dean" she cried out as I now covered her dripping wet vagina with my mouth sucking on her clit and allowing my tongue to slip into her hole swirl around plunge in and then pulled it out I repeated that routine a few more times before she was squeezing my tongue with her walls I knew she was close to her first orgasm. I moved away from her and stood up I unbuttoned my jeans and smirked at her as I removed them and my boxers tossing them carelessly to the side I stood there exposed before lowering myself back down to her level. I eased forward meeting her lips with mine as I laid her down on my jacket again I shifted supporting myself on my left hand as I slid her legs apart with my knees. "Dean…" she whispered breaking the kiss momentarily,

"I know" I said knowing that this is what she wanted as bad as I did I positioned myself and pushed forward with my hips sliding between her wet folds and sliding into her. We both released our first moans of pleasure together she was warm, tight and wet I slid back and then thrust back in as she moaned I continued this motion increasing in speed as her low moans turned to screams of pleasure and her hands were on my back her nails biting into my skin there as I slammed into her our hips slapping together. As we both moaned in pleasure she arched her back screaming my name as I slammed down into her driving deep her nails bit into my skin and it only made me drive harder. Her walls clenched around me tightly and it nearly drove me over the edge I could feel her shuddering and clenching and knew she was close to her orgasm.

"Dean" she said breathlessly I started picking up speed wanting to bring her to that climax she so badly wanted and needed I slammed in harder and faster as she pulled me closer I could feel her release soaking me as her walls closed around me tightly and she cried out my name and then bit down onto my shoulder the sliver of pain pushed me over the edge and I cried out as I started filling her up still thrusting until everything was out and I collapsed on her breathing heavily her arms were around me holding me to her chest and her racing her heart.


End file.
